


Seducing the Devil

by RouvaWuoti



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, Dark Past, Deal with a Devil, Developing Relationship, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e23 Quintessential Deckerstar, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouvaWuoti/pseuds/RouvaWuoti
Summary: After Cain's death, Lucifer takes Chloe to his home. Something special happens and Chloe makes a big decision.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe stared horrified at the figure of the man that was so familiar to her yet completely strange. His body was Lucifer’s but his face…it was disgusting red, somehow disfigured as if it was burnt, his eyes red and his scalp hairless. She stepped back, trying to find a way to escape. 

”What is it dear?”, she heard him say, his voice undeniably Lucifer’s.  
”Your face…”, she stammered.  
”Oh perfect, now you see my face, don’t you?”, he replied with his nonchalant, humorous manner. ”Let’s get you away from here, I’ll pour you some of my finest whiskey.”  
”I don’t go anywhere with you”, Chloe managed to say, her eyes still searching for where to run.  
”Come on, it’s only my devil face, I told you the day we met who I am!”

He then came to Chloe and suddenly his face started to change back. After a second he looked like always. Dark hair, handsome - too handsome - face, a facetious smile on his lips. Chloe was relieved not having to look at that horrible face anymore, but now that she had seen him, she was scared of him.

Lucifer grabbed her arm and announced merrily: ”Now as you can see, Cain is dead and can’t hurt you anymore. I mean Marcus, of course. To you. But I have to confess, my wings hurt a bit and I need a drink.”  
”Cain?”, she said faintly and Lucifer continued.  
”Well yes, he had some quite funny expectations of where he would end up. Can you believe, he thought he would go to Heaven? A fellow with his past?”  
He chuckled.

Chloe fell silent and felt a bit nauseous. However, even though she was scared, she also felt a bit lost, so she let him guide her to his car and they drove to Lucifer’s apartment. 

He poured them both a generous amount of whiskey and gave her the glass. Then he lifted his glass and suggested: ”Shall we toast to our successful endeavor?”  
Chloe saw that her hands were shaking a little and nodded determinedly. She lifted her glass as well and drank her whiskey at one time.

Her mind was tumultuous. She had found Lucifer annoying, obscene, irritating and tiring but also funny, compassionate, warm and caring. How could the Devil be all that at the same time? 

Shouldn’t he be the absolute evil? To her, he had never been malevolent, much less vile or evil. The worst thing in him was his lack of discretion and once she’d got stood up by him but those things were not crimes and he’d apologize about the date. In his way. 

For God’s sake she had kissed him. More than once. And it had felt so good. Too good actually. 

And here she was again. With him. Although she’d just found out that Heaven and Hell were a real deal. And, she pondered, if the Devil existed there probably was God as well - an issue she found very confusing since she’d always been skeptic about these things, mainly because of all evil in the world. She wondered why she didn’t feel more afraid. Actually, she wasn’t afraid at all anymore now that she'd survived the first shock of seeing his Devil face. 

Yes, it had been a shock to see his face and it would take her a long time to comprehend all this, but if she was sure of something, it was the fact that she’d never been afraid of Lucifer. Not really.

The whiskey warmed her up and she felt a bit dizzy. Lucifer lounged on the couch, his long lean legs stretched before him, his long fingers playing with the glass. Chloe picked up the bottle from the bar and went to him and sat next to him. 

Goddamn, why did he have to look so good? She knew that some men were sometimes said to look devilish good, but Lucifer exuded such magnetism, that couldn’t be labeled only as a devilish good looks.

Chloe poured herself another drink and asked a question, she’d never believed to ask. ”What are you doing here? I mean on earth?”  
He looked at her a bit hesitantly and then gave her that charming smile that was enough for 99,9% of women (and men) to get undressed.

”It’s surprising how very boring torturing people can be. I didn’t like it in the first place but after thousands of years I was really very fed up with it. I just needed a holiday.”

Chloe burst out laughing, still not quite understanding that she was seriously talking about something like this. 

”So you’re taking time off from torturing people? Ruling Hell?”  
”I wouldn’t mind staying here for the rest of my life. My Father sent me to rule Hell as a punishment. You must have heard about that even though you’re a skeptic. I organized a - let’s call it a minor demonstration - or a little protest, but my dad didn’t really appreciate it. There is no democracy up there.”

”But he’s God! Shouldn’t he be able to send you back there if he wanted to?”  
”I have no idea what he’s thinking and I don’t care. Apparently, he either wants to let me be here or somehow he can’t force me to go back.”

”Now I understand you don’t care much of the risks of the STD:s”, Chloe said and rolled her eyes. ”You don’t get any worldly diseases, do you?”  
”What do you know about my attitude to contraception?”  
Chloe swallowed. 

”Nothing. Of course. You just seem to sleep with anybody you want, whenever you want and not much concerned about the consequences.”

”Oh I’m very concerned when it comes to certain people”, he replied and when Chloe lifted her eyes, she saw him looking at her in that gentle way she hated. 

She hated it because it made her feel vulnerable and appreciated like never before. And because it made her want him like all the other women wanted him. She wanted to be the exception. Even if she’d lusted after him from the start, she hadn’t given up, because she wanted to be special to him. Not some easy one night stand who would be as easily forgotten as replaced.

”I’m sorry you had to find out about it in such a horrendous manner”, he then said and brushed her cheek with his thumb. A hot shiver snaked through Chloe’s body.  
”You had warned me. I just didn’t listen.”  
”Are you afraid of me now?”, he asked, his eyes on her lips, his hand moving to her hair and undoing her ponytail.  
”No”, she replied simply.  
”You should be”, he suggested.  
”You’re not evil”, she said and heard how breathy her voice had become.  
”Well, you must be one of a kind to think something like that”, he replied and smiled again, this time mischievously.  
Then he lowered his head and locked his dark gaze with Chloe’s. 

Chloe couldn’t think straight when his eyes were so tender and yet ablaze with a feeling she couldn’t really define. Lucifer’s eyes seemed to scorch her and when he stroked her hair and slid his hand on her neck she wasn’t able to say anything. She stared at him mesmerized and saw his face come closer to hers. He clearly wanted to give her time to say no. She didn’t. Instead, she breathed in and pressed her lips against his.

A wave of warmth captured her immediately like before, but this time there were no distractions or uncertainty and even though she had been shocked to see his Devil face only an hour ago, she forgot about it the moment their lips met. Lucifer pressed her against the couch and let his tongue slide into her mouth, probing her teeth and devouring every inch of the inside of her mouth and Chloe heard a helpless moan escape from her mouth. She drew him closer and pushed back a little to be able to trace his mouth with her tongue and then tasted him in the same feverish manner he’d done to her. 

When their hunger grew stronger Chloe felt something that wasn’t from this world. She sensed fire and desperation, felt burning and itching need to do something she’d never done before. She wanted to be taken and used, tortured and chained, possessed and torn apart. It was very far away from her usual erotic experiences and wants that only could be called vanilla. 

Suddenly Chloe felt a breeze of air and she felt like flying. Lucifer lifted his head and his eyes seemed to burn her down. His wings had come out and Chloe realized that they were spinning in the air. ”I have to apologize, dear”, he said huskily. ”This has never happened to me before.”  
Chloe felt unworldly and inexplicably wild. 

She pulled his lips back against hers and she felt like they were spinning faster and faster. He tasted her neck, nibbled at her earlobe and let his hands wander from her waist to the small of her back and her ass. Chloe couldn’t do anything else but circle her legs around his waist, holding him tight against her. 

Suddenly she felt him biting her on her neck so hard, that she screamed out loud, surprised and shaken at the same time. It hurt but felt also unbelievably arousing and she tried to pull him closer by his collar but Lucifer lifted his head and he looked as if he’d woken up from a dream. The spinning slowed down until they landed back on the floor. 

”I’m sorry, what did I do to you?”, he asked concerned and brushed her hair behind her shoulder and looked at the bite mark.  
”It was nothing, Lucifer. I was just surprised. I just…I felt something I’ve never experienced before.”  
”It is something if I am hurting you when I’d like to give you pleasure”, he said in a bitter tone.  
”You didn’t hurt me. It’s just a hickey. Lucifer, look at me.”  
”Look at yourself”, he retorted and guided her to the bar, where she could see her reflection from the mirror.

Chloe registered her hair which was a mess, her blushed face, her swollen lips and then she saw the mark on her neck. It wasn’t just a standard hickey. It looked like a large bruise but the center of the injury looked red and blistered as if it was burnt.

She shivered a bit but then turned to see Lucifer.”It didn’t hurt. I loved it.”  
She hated the soft and pleading tone of her voice when she would have liked to play it cool and keep her status as an unconquerable fortress.

He took her by her arms and spoke clearly, pronouncing every word: ”You don’t know what you want, Chloe. Keep away from me. Nothing like this happens when I’m with other women. With you, it is like a …a drug. And drugs don’t really work on me, normally.”  
He took her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
”It’s better to stay friends. I have no idea what else would happen if I touched you again.”

A pang of pain hit Chloe’s body at his remarks about other women and she felt a surge of disappointment flow over her. 

She didn’t say a word, just nodded and went to the lift. 

But she had decided something Lucifer didn’t know. 

Now that she’d really tasted him and felt what it was really like to kiss him, she wouldn’t be settling for vanilla anymore. He had said that she was like a drug to him. Something special. Other women didn’t make him feel like she did. 

She would seduce him in one way or another. And so thoroughly, he’d forget about all the other women. To hell with little bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days went by and they started investigating a murder of a high-end realtor. They spoke to many people and it seemed that the victim had some connections to very wealthy real estate developers whose business hadn’t always been fully legit. Even though none of them had been convicted Chloe and Lucifer found out that there was probably bribery involved.

Dan was curious about the thin scarf Chloe had wrapped around her neck because it wasn’t her usual style, but when she stated it was a fashion statement, he didn’t question her anymore. As if Chloe had ever made any kind of fashion statements. Ella wasn’t as discreet. She tugged the scarf aside and Chloe had to listen to her comments on ”the mother of all hickeys”. Chloe wouldn’t say how she’d got it but Ella was throwing knowing glances at her and Lucifer now and then, in a not very subtle way.

Lucifer acted as if nothing had happened and flirted with any fairly good-looking female and blurted out improper comments in the worst possible moments. Chloe was annoyed. It was as if he was putting up a show for her. When Lucifer was with other people - with Dan or Ella for instance - and she watched him from distance, he actually talked with them like a normal person and didn’t stare at every ass or a pair of tits nearby.

On one Thursday she’d had enough and decided to try something new. She couldn’t go to work all dressed up and groomed but she bought a beautiful and light mini length dress which was not too showy. It was navy colored with short sleeves, a boat neck, and a tiny bell hem. The fabric was light and the cut flattered her slender figure and showed off her well-shaped legs. She could put her usual ankle boots on, they suited the dress quite well. 

Next day she walked into the police station and got some whistles from here and there and waved her hand cheerfully to her colleagues. When she entered the hearing room, Lucifer was already there. ”Hello, detective!”, she greeted cheerfully and turned to look at her. 

He seemed to stiffen a bit and Chloe saw something flash in his eyes before he lowered his gaze down and let his eyes wander down her dress and legs.  
”A hot date today? You’re quick in your moves. Marcus is hardly cold in his grave and you’re looking for a new man.”

”Well, you’re hardly a person of such high morals that could give me advice on the subject.”  
”I’m just different! I know how to have fun. You don’t. If you start dating someone, you get all serious and start dreaming about wedding bells and happily ever afters.”  
”Maybe I’m just hot. You know it’s 85 degrees outside.”  
Lucifer threw her an incredulous glance but then the door opened and one of the real estate developers was guided into the room.

Lucifer started with his standard ”What is it that you truly desire?” and Chloe crossed her legs so that the other one brushed his leg. Lucifer looked at her for a second and she could have sworn that his expression was pained. The man they were talking with, started to explain how he’d always wanted to be a sheriff in a small town but neither of them couldn’t care to listen to him too closely. 

Lucifer shifted in his chair uncomfortably and moved the chair a little bit further from Chloe. She bit back a smile when he scowled at her. She started with the hearing in her turn. The guy didn’t have much to say and it didn’t take long. After they were finished, Lucifer stood up and looked down on her irritated, his dark brows tied in a knot. 

”What was that, detective?”  
”What?”, Chloe asked innocently, pretending to scroll through the papers. She put the stack of papers into a folder and closed it.  
”You tried to harass me! No, actually, you did harass me, in the middle of a hearing.”  
”What!?”, Chloe replied. ”My leg accidentally touches yours and you get all jumpy. I’ve seen you doing far more intimate things to total strangers.”

Lucifer frowned at her accusingly.  
”I don’t believe a word you say. Of course, I’m happy if you want to loosen up your uptight attitude a little, but we already discussed this. You can’t do that with me.”  
”Why not?”, she asked again. ”You could be my consultant. After all, you’re the expert here. How am I going to seduce anybody if I’m so uptight you seem to think? I haven’t been dating for ages except for Marcus.”

She stood up and sat on the table, crossing her ankles in front of Lucifer and exposing a magnificent view to her legs.

”So there is somebody, isn’t there?” He smiled but his smile seemed a bit forced.  
”Ok, you’re right, there is someone”, Chloe admitted entirely truthfully. ”I could do with some advice from the Master himself.”  
”Who’s the lucky man? No, let me guess. It’s some single dad from Trixie’s school. An engineer. Or perhaps a book-keeper?”  
”None of your business, and what’s wrong with book-keeping? Not everyone can be the Devil who’s having fun on earth, owns a cool club and doesn’t ever have to think about his finances.”, Chloe answered and lifted her chin.  
”Are you going to help me or not?”, she then asked as haughtily as she could.  
”Well, maybe I could give you some pieces of advice. That dress is most definitely a step in the right direction”, he drawled as his eyes roamed down her body and legs. 

As if against his will, he then let his finger run from Chloe’s other knee to the inside of her thigh and up to the hem of the dress. Chloe didn’t know if she imagined it or not, but she thought to have seen a red glint in his eyes. His finger made her weak and burning sparkles spread all over her body from his touch. Suddenly, he seemed to wake up as his hand was about to dive under the hem of her dress. 

”Now this is the lesson one. You wear something like this and a man with you might just try doing something like this”. He tried to sound airy but his voice was strained and came somewhere deep from his throat. Lucifer pulled his hand away and Chloe was almost certain it trembled a little.

”Can you meet me then, let’s say at six in Ludwig? I have a date there at eight, she lied hoarsely. She had always thought she was the worst liar in the world but somehow she’d got better at it now that she had this project.  
”Six o’clock it is then. Let’s get you back in the saddle, then, dear.”

——————————

They went to the restaurant straight from the work. It had been a long day but Chloe felt lively and determined. Ludwig was a great restaurant but not too fancy to Chloe’s taste. There was a bar for waiting but Chloe had managed to get a table for six pm and they didn’t have to wait.  
”Would you like to sit in a booth or at a table?, the waiter asked.  
”In a booth, please”, Chloe smiled before Lucifer had time to respond. ”And we’d like to eat side by side”, she continued without looking at him.

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows. ”You could have saved the booth for the accountant. Remember to push him to the farthest corner since he most probably wears a pullover or a sweater, like that poor guy there.” Lucifer tilted his head a little in the direction of the windows at the opposite wall and Chloe had to bit her lip not to giggle. The man he meant really had a terrible mustard-colored sweater with a dark green shirt.

”Shut up”, Chloe replied instead, sat down and slid further, giving Lucifer some space to sit next to her.  
”And what it is with you and your three-piece suits, anyhow? You look like some kind of a foreign criminal in godfather style in those clothes.”

Lucifer pretended to be insulted.

”I am appalled detective”, he drawled. ”I only wear the best of the best and my suits come directly from Savile Row. Quality never goes out of fashion.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and took the menu, starting to read it. To be honest, she’d always found his style sexy as hell. Then she grimaced at the expression. it seemed that Hell sure had produced something very sexy.

Chloe put her menu aside and decided to attack before her courage would scatter.  
”So. If I want to draw my date’s attention to me - what should I do? What works on you, for example? Should I say something special or is the body language a better way? Or both?”

Lucifer looked a bit shaken for a moment. Then he grinned and pointed out: ”Of course it’s nice if you can talk with each other, but you could learn some additional feminine tricks everybody else seems to know except for you.”

Chloe felt irritated by his words but straightened her back and pretended to be an obedient pupil.  
”Oh really? What tricks do you mean, exactly?”  
”Well, you could, for example, touch your hair and look at the man as if he were the center of your world. Not like you’d like to bite his head off - that’s how you look now.”

Chloe smiled sweetly, took a strand of her hair between her fingers and opened her eyes wide open.  
”That’s my girl”, Lucifer announced but his smile started fading when she kept staring at him deep into the eyes.  
”One classic is leaning towards the person you are interested in”, he continued without leaving his gaze off Chloe. Chloe leaned herself forward and crossed her legs so that the hem of the dress rose an inch or two.  
”Like this?”, she suggested.  
”Exactly. Now, I can see you’re a natural. You just need some rehearsal and motivation.”  
He sounds strangled. When he saw the waiter approaching, he exclaimed a little too excited: ”I’m famished, good to see you here!”

They chatted for a while like always but when the food arrived Chloe got an idea.  
”Would it be too much to taste each other’s food on the first date?”, she asked as innocently as she could. Partly she couldn’t believe she was playing this type of game, but if Lucifer had decided to be stubborn, she would sure as hell show her that she could be stubborn as well. 

”That would require a very intimate atmosphere, of course. You could upset your partner if he’s not feeling relaxed…and ready for that kind of flirting.”  
”But you’re always relaxed in this kind of situations, huh? Chloe asked in a matter-of-fact tone.  
”I would like to give it a try. As you said, I’m not in my comfort zone in the situations like this.”

She cut a piece of meat of her steak and offered her fork to him and moved an inch closer to him so that her knee touched his thigh.

Lucifer’s eyes seemed to glaze and he took a glance at the fork. Then he suddenly grabbed her tightly by her wrist and took the bite into his mouth. He chewed the food and swallowed, without taking his dark hot gaze off her. Then he said almost threatening: ”I’m not some PTA guy from the block.” 

He didn’t let her hand go, but kissed the inside of her wrist, moving his lips up her inner arm. When he reached her inner elbow his tongue flicked over the pulse and the fork dropped from Chloe’s hand. She couldn’t breathe and she couldn’t move. She felt like a prey staring at a predator ready to attack. And good god how she wanted him to attack.

”So it - it is a bit tricky, you m-mean”, she said and forced herself to turn back to her plate. Lucifer gestured the waiter to bring a new fork and they ate in silence for a while.

”What is this play about?”, he then asked as if he’d talked about the weather. ”You don’t have a date tonight, do you?”  
Chloe blushed and tried to concentrate on her food as if she’d not heard him.

”Detective”, Lucifer said softly and Chloe lifted her head guiltily.  
”I just…I just needed some company.”  
”You needed somebody to flirt with?”

She had no intention to tell Lucifer about her plan, so she opened her mouth and let a half-truth out of her mouth. 

”I’ve been a bit lonely, that’s all. You know, after what Marcus did, after Dan and I just know you so well that I thought it would be fun…I mean, you never flirt with me. Maybe I needed attention.”  
”Oh my poor detective”, Lucifer said tenderly. ”I fully understand. But you know why I don’t flirt with you. Now do you want to have something for dessert or shall we go?”

”Let’s go”, she said and he guided her out of the restaurant.  
As Lucifer pulled over in front of her house, she turned to look at him.

”Would you like to have some tea or something stronger? I’m alone this night. Trixie’s at Dan’s.”  
He looked a bit hesitant and gloomy but gave her his mischievous smile and said. 

”Of course. But no flirting anymore. My reputation is at stake here. It is unheard of me not to accept an invitation from a beautiful woman.”  
”Ok”, Chloe complied and they stepped inside.  
She would leave him alone. For a moment. He opened the door for her but she didn’t have time to switch the lights on when she felt something edgy under her foot, let out a shriek and stumbled.

Lucifer was right behind her and he swiftly took her by her waist and lifted her against his chest.  
He put light on and they saw Trixie’s new Rubik’s Cube on the floor. It must have fallen from her backpack because she liked to play with it even though she couldn’t really solve it yet. 

Chloe let out a breath against his temple.

”Ok, that’s it, I’m finished”, he grunted. She saw his gorgeous white wings open as he threw Chloe into the air, so that she flew through the apartment directly onto the sofa, softly landing in the middle of it. She didn’t have much time to react. She saw him striding to her, his dark eyes almost black, the corners of his mouth tight, his nostrils flaring. He sat down beside her, lifted her onto his lap so that she straddled him and let his hands slide her collarbones and neck. Then, with one swift, strong tug he tore Chloe’s dress off her. 

Chloe’s mind was running so wild that she couldn’t even feel sorry about her new dress. He skillfully removed her bra and then put his hands on her waist, letting them slide to her hips. His lips reached her breasts and when he started sucking on the other hard nipple, all thought evaporated from Chloe’s mind. He teased her other breast as well and grabbed her hair and wrapped it around his fist. She was captivated by such a desire she had never felt before. It was something dark and fierce and still so tempting that she wanted to dive into it without second thoughts. 

Chloe moaned loudly and pressed herself against Lucifer’s lips, caressing his neck and the feathers of his wings. She felt as if her skin lit up everywhere he touched her. Then she felt his other hand wander to her panties and heard her own loud panting as he pushed them aside and let his finger slide between her drenched lips, from her clit to her ass and back. He swore under his breath and pushed his two fingers inside her. 

Chloe exploded faster and more violently than ever and she sensed beaming light all over her and opened her eyes as a wave after another crushed over her. Her skin was alight as if small flames had covered her and she lit the dark figure of Lucifer and the space around them like a Christmas tree. She tried to free her hair and kiss him, but she felt a strong push as he flew them onto the kitchen table. 

They landed in the middle of it and he plunged his tongue into her mouth over and over again, his fingers still inside her. The light in her grew brighter and she felt tortured and ecstatic at the same time and sucked his tongue deeper. She thought her climax would never end but gradually the waves started settling. The glow of her skin still remained for a while but it started fading as they lay there for a while, still panting. She embraced him. 

Lucifer lifted his head, his eyes still so black that they looked like some deep never-ending holes and she saw brutal violent lust in them.

For a while, he seemed to fight with himself but to Chloe’s disappointment he backed away and pulled Chloe from the table to her feet. 

”We can’t continue like this”, he huffed and leaned against the opposite wall. ”I will hurt you.” Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but he gestured her to say nothing. ”I mean it. Something in you draws me to you but what happens when we’re together is not normal. I’m afraid of dragging you down into the darkness you shouldn’t even be aware of.”  
”I’m not afraid.”, Chloe insisted.

”Well, dear, I am. And there are things you don’t know.”, he said.  
He turned around and walked away. 

Chloe stood there against the kitchen table for a while, wondering, what he had meant. When she went to the bathroom to take a shower, she noticed it. Her skin. It didn’t ache but it felt hot and as she examined her body more closely, she noticed she was all red as if she’d poured boiling hot water on herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer went home enraged at himself. It had been easier to stay away from Chloe when she was still looking down on him, even though he hadn’t liked that feeling either.  
Now that he’d accepted that he had feelings - real feelings - for her and she acted like she had, he was in a real pickle. So deep that he didn’t know how to get out. He didn’t want to analyze his feelings more closely. She was his friend, he was attracted to her exceptionally much and when he touched her, he had an annoying tendency to forget who he was and what was right. 

He gave a thought to inviting some nice, not too disturbing, good-looking girls upstairs but gave up on the idea quite quickly. He didn’t feel like fucking anybody. Wrong, he corrected himself angrily. He did feel like fucking. His need was so painful that it could have been established as a special kind of torture in Hell. 

But him having sex with Chloe was a liability to her. When they had kissed before, he had felt the warmth and desire, but then he’d really tasted and touched her and all self-control had escaped him. He had wanted to feast on her, eat her, consume her and suck her into himself. She had been so warm, so close and so aroused that his brain still short-circuited when he remembered the reactions of her body and the moan coming out of her mouth. Only the thought made him achingly hard again.

He didn’t know what had happened to her during those moments. He had never seen such a thing and he had seen quite a bit. She had glowed with light and he had felt the warmth and light flowing into him while he had been kissing her body and mouth. In his situation, wanting her only for obvious reasons was an enormous problem as such but she had made him suck the light from her as if he had been drowning and she was his oxygen. For the first time, he had felt comforted and safe and yet incredibly bestial and aroused with very obscene urges to possess her and enslave in every kind of way.

He drank a bottle of whiskey but of course, the damned substance didn’t work on him like he’d have wanted to. He walked around in his apartment and wanted to call Chloe. Just to chat, he explained to himself. A flash of memory of her naked body in his hands went through his head and he got furious. He threw the coffee table against the bar wall. The shelves broke down and the glasses shattered, the shards of glass flying everywhere, the bottles breaking and spreading a heavy scent of alcohol everywhere.

Maybe he needed a reminder of where he came from, he thought bitterly. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, and let the ever-present call of the depths fill his brain. Usually, he succeeded to push it to the back of his head, but now he needed this. It didn’t take long as the familiar vortex started spinning around him and drilled the floor open so that he was taken by it, to the place he hated the most.

———————————

The gray ancient ashes rained down on him. He felt the ultimate pressure of evil which was always there, every hour and second. Now that he hadn’t been here for a while, he felt he couldn’t breathe properly. But of course he could, he’d just need a moment. 

He had ruled this place for thousands of years and knew every corner of it. It wasn’t only hot, some places in Hell were so cold that the residents as he used to call them, would pray to get to the other side. Their skin went bluish with white frostbites and he had used to make fun of them by throwing cold water on them to make the pain even more intense.

He walked through the maze of the gray, heat radiating walls to the place he wanted to see in order to remind himself of what kind of a creature he was.

Lucifer entered a large space where there were some beds and chairs with chains and belts and saw some demons at work. He knew they had noticed him, but nobody dared to talk to him if he didn’t initiate the conversation. He went closer and saw one sad piece of shit sitting on a chair. He was trembling and whining like an animal. The old wrath and disgust started bubbling inside as he intuitively knew who this was. A child molester, rapist and murderer. 

He took tongs from the demon beside him and smiled at the mess of a man in front of him. 

”You’re going to get a very special treatment, my friend”, he spat out. ”Let me introduce myself, I’m the Devil, not nice to meet you.” 

Then he started to work like he’d used to do in the beginning. He tore his victim’s teeth out one by one, listening to his nauseating screams and watching the blood flow out of his mouth. He carved his eyes off with a knife, speaking friendly to the sinner all the time. ”I do apologize if this hurts, but you know you have had your fun and now it is my turn.” He stabbed him and cut his throat open. After a couple of minutes, the resident was awake again, uninjured but he screamed as if he was being still tortured and he wet himself. There was no oblivion in Hell. He was led to his personal room, where he would experience all the evil and terrible experiences over and over again until he’d be brought back here to gather some more memories.

Lucifer stepped back and saw the blood covering him fade away. He had never enjoyed torturing but enraged by his Father’s decision he had done the best he could for thousands of years until he’d left this kind of entertainment to his staff.  
Then he felt something he’d never felt before.  
It was like his stomach was turning and a sudden wave of sickness waved over him.

He vomited, threw up so hard that it felt like the insides of him would come out with all the acid and liquid. He stumbled and leaned against one hot stone wall. The ashes felt suffocating and they hit his eyes so that he couldn’t see clearly. 

He was furious and cursed his Father.  
”What!! What do you want from me?!”, he roared so that everybody in Hell surely heard his brutal voice echoing from every wall and corner of the place.

He left the room and wandered around for a while, watching the residents and demons, feeling worse every minute. He barely had the strength to get himself together and concentrate to create the vortex that took him back to earth. 

He found himself on his couch, so tired and disgusted with himself, so sick, that he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch, stretching his legs before him.

”Lucifer? Where did you come from? I didn’t hear you?”

Shit. It was Chloe. If she would try playing some games with him, he was such a mess right now that he wouldn’t be able to fight the temptation.

Instead, she came to him and sat on the couch next to him.

”Are you sick? You look terrible.”  
”Oh thank you. It’s nothing. Some kind of stomach bug.”  
”I don’t believe you get human diseases.”  
”Nice, after a couple of days you’ve become the expert of my capabilities. Maybe the Devil has his own diseases.”  
She didn’t let his words disturb her and was watching him suspiciously.  
”Let’s get you to bed”, she only replied and put her hand on his face.  
Lucifer flinched.  
”Oh my god, you’re scorching hot. Now come on, I take you to bed.”  
She helped him stand up and supported him since he seemed to have trouble walking.  
”I don’t ask anything now but you will tell me later.”

————————————

Chloe watched him sleep. She had never seen asleep and now that she came to think about it…did he sleep? Did his earthly body need to sleep? He had been in such a bad condition that Chloe wasn’t sure if he was in some kind of a trance or if he was unconscious instead of sleeping. She lay beside him on the bed and for the first time she called in sick without a real reason. She wanted to talk with him as soon as he would wake up.

The redness of her body had disappeared during the night except for the places his mouth had sucked her. She blushed lightly when she thought about her instinctive, feral reactions to their…whatever it had been. Since they had kissed, properly kissed, she had had a feeling that she was changing. She couldn’t define it properly, but it was as if she wasn’t living only in this world anymore, in the reality that surrounded her every day.

She called Dan when an hour had passed and Lucifer still hadn’t woken up.  
”Can you take Trixie again? I know it’s my day, but Lucifer is…I don’t know. He might be hurt or something and I have to make sure, he’ll be alright.”  
”Lucifer. Of course”, Dan replied a bit sardonically but didn’t comment otherwise.  
He knew that Lucifer had saved Chloe only a couple days ago and obviously didn’t want to push it. Although he didn’t know exactly what had happened. 

Chloe went to the fridge when she heard something from the bed. It was like a bestial growl and she forgot about the sandwich she was making for herself and ran to the bedside. She stared at Lucifer who looked completely insane. He was wiping and scratching his clothes and his face as if he was covered with some insects or bugs. 

”Oh my God, what is it?” She tried to grab his hand when she saw that he’d scratched his face and that there were bloody lumps of his hair on the bed. At first, she had no idea what to do, but then she climbed the bed with him and took a tight hold of his face with his hands.  
”Lucifer!”, she shouted and had to put all her strength into play to keep hold of him. His eyes were flaming red and Chloe flinched but didn’t loosen up her hold.  
”Look at me!” She commanded and after a while, she managed to get an eye contact with him.  
”The ashes..”, he was panting. ”It’s all over me. I can’t breathe..”  
”What ashes”, Chloe asked confused.  
She saw something gray on him, like dust, but it shouldn’t have caused something like that even in a normal human being.  
”Ok”, she then said and took him by his hand. ”Let’s try a bath.”

She let the water run and waited for him to undress. Even though he was sick, Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off him. Why on earth he had to be so goddamn perfect? Then she got a glimpse of his manly parts and rushed to push him into the bathtub. This was absolutely too much. Lucifer let out a surprised cry and splashed into the water. My god, she thought to herself. How could any woman take something so big inside, she was thinking wildly and turned to go.  
”Does it feel better?”, she asked as evenly she could.  
”A little”, he sighed.  
She turned around again because his voice sounded so weak.  
The water covered him now enough and Chloe added a good amount of liquid bath soap in the water.  
She took his hand, and it still felt hot.  
”What the hell have you been doing?”  
”That exactly”, he tried to joke faintly.  
”What?”  
”I was doing Hell.”

—————————————

Lucifer lay in the bath and held Chloe’s hand. The water felt ok, but the instant she had touched him, he’d felt easier. He felt that the black, morbid sea that had fluctuated inside him ebbed and calmed down as if it had flowed away from him through her hand. 

He saw Chloe’s eyes widen and mouth open, her face twisting to a painful expression. She squeezed his hand achingly tight for such a small woman, but then it - whatever it was - passed by. Her face looked collected again and she asked as if nothing had happened: ”You look better. Would you like to have a drink or something to eat?”  
”No food. Considering what I just did, my appetite is not at its best. Bring me a bottle of vodka.”  
Chloe scowled at him but brought him a full bottle after a while.  
She sat on the edge of the tub and asked: ”What did you do then? Why would you even go there if you want to get out of there.”  
Lucifer gave her a crooked smile and lifted his eyebrows a little too carefree.  
”I just needed a reminder of something that I was starting to forget.”  
”What would that be?”, Chloe asked curiously. ”You were in such bad shape that you shouldn’t visit it very often. Not the best recreational activity.”

Lucifer noticed that she tried to keep her voice light but her eyes were full of fear. As they should be, he thought.

”I stay here overnight”, she then said.

Lucifer frowned. This was getting impossible. 

”You really don’t have to, detective, I’m quite alright.”  
”Do you always look like that when you come…from there.” Her voice was hesitant as if she’d still hard time accepting that Hell existed.

”No. I don’t know what happened. Well, I might have gone a little wild but it was nothing I hadn’t done before.”

Chloe stared at him for a moment and he guessed she was pondering whether to ask or not.  
Of course, she wanted to ask.  
”What was that?”  
”Well, I mutilated, stabbed and dismembered a resident and then cut his throat. Very satisfying”, he lied. ”He’s up and running there again, of course, but can hardly forget the experience.”

Chloe looked at him horrified, her eyes wild and her mouth tight as if she’d try to force down nausea. 

”Would you like to hear more details? Because there are plenty of them!”, he continued cheerfully and mercilessly, even though he felt bad to scare her. 

She stood up and went to the living room and left him alone. Good, he thought to himself but didn’t feel good at all. Oh bollocks, maybe he should talk with his pain in the ass of a brother. He might know what was going on. Or give a wild guess, at least.

He stood up, rinsed himself and wrapped a towel around him. He saw Chloe on the couch, hugging a pillow, eyes closed. Lucifer swallowed a tight lump from his throat. This was for the best. 

”Do you really enjoy it? Is it fun to torture people? Even if they are…err..dead already?”, he heard her whispering.

Lucifer stiffened and tried to think of something cruel and ignorant to say. He remembered how he had felt when he had forced himself to do it, the vomiting, the suffocating feeling. 

He hesitated for a moment and Chloe opened her eyes and their gazes locked.  
”No”, he confessed. ”I haven’t done something like that for ages by myself. But it is my realm and it isn’t an amusement park. That’s it. That was what I needed to be reminded of.”

Chloe was still watching him and said silently but determinedly: ”Don’t you think you can scare me off with your underworld stories. I called Dan and I’m staying here for the night. You’re not alright and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

”I wouldn’t be so sure of it”, he mumbled frustrated as he strode to his wardrobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was lying on Lucifer’s couch and staring at the ceiling. She had taken one of his t-shirts and an extra duvet she had found in his closet. Lucifer had gone to bed soon after the bath and had looked tired but otherwise considerably better. 

She thought about that strange moment in the bathroom when she had held his hand. It had felt as if she’d sucked his inner turmoil into herself. It had been dark and scary and had made her feel heavy, but the feeling had passed after a while. However, only the memory of it made Chloe grimace. Had it been his pain she’d felt or was there something so permanently broken, and dreadful in him, in his mind, despite his easy-going and good-humored surface, that she could feel it in her body?

The problem was, that she didn’t care enough, even though the latter alternative made her anxious. The moment after the dinner had been magical and she couldn’t believe she would fall for somebody who’d be rotten inside. Then she remembered Marcus and grimaced again. Ok, she hadn’t fallen for him, not really, but had tried to move on when Lucifer had seemed to deny that they felt something special for each other. 

She gave up on trying to fall asleep and went to the kitchen. The bar was a mess and even if she’d found something unbroken, she’d end up with cuts on the hands since the place was full of broken glass. 

She poured herself a glass of water and went to Lucifer’s bed. She stood there for a while, staring at his still figure. If she would be brave enough, she would climb the bed and nestle against him. She would comfort him as well as she could.

”Detective. Are you sleepwalking or do you have something to say to me?”  
Lucifer’s voice sounded airy and amused. Chloe decided to try and shake his attitude a bit.  
”I couldn’t sleep on the couch and I am worried about you. What if I come to your bed and we sleep together. And I mean only sleeping. I would wake up if you need me.”

It was so dark that Chloe couldn’t see Lucifer’s expression, but there was a short pause. ”Of course, the more the merrier”, he responded but Chloe heard that he didn’t sound quite as laid-back as he had just a moment ago.

She crawled under the duvet and felt the warmth radiating from him even though she was on the other side of the bed. They stayed like that for a moment. Chloe didn’t want to push him now that he was so vulnerable but she wanted to say something to make him feel better.  
”I have known you for a while now and I don’t believe you’re evil,” she said despite her previous anxious thoughts. 

”I don’t know the Bible or the reasons why you were given that kind of punishment, but you had to do it. I mean what you did in Hell. It doesn’t mean that you yourself are evil. Sure, the stories I’ve heard are right in one thing. You are great at persuading and attracting people.”

He didn’t answer at first but then he replied: ”Except for you. I can’t make you tell me about your desires. 

After a pause, he continued. ”There is one thing you should know. Amenadiel told me that you were put on my path on purpose. My Dad had this planned out way before you were born.”

”So?”  
”What so? It means he’s manipulating us. I feel that I care for you, really, and you claim that you do care about me, but what if it is only because of his plot.”  
”Don’t you believe in free will?”

Lucifer snorted.  
”Amenadiel said something like that, too. But in my experience, my Dad hasn’t given me much free will.”  
”Wouldn’t he then be able to keep you in Hell if he wanted?”  
”I don’t know. But what I do know is that I don’t want us to ruin our friendship because of some kind of short-lived infatuation. I could live with that, of course, but it might hurt you in many ways and I could lose you.”

Chloe didn’t like the words ”short-lived infatuation”, but she let it be. For now.

”That is also a question of free will. And it’s about my free will as well as about yours. I told you before that I’m not scared of you and you have never hurt me. On the contrary, you have protected me.”  
”You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

She felt his hand stroking her hair and then taking her neck in a tight grip.  
”Do you know for how long and how badly I’ve been wanting you?”  
”I know how badly I want you”, she replied.  
”I don’t have a taste for fidelity”, he warned.

That hurt, she admitted to herself. Chloe felt a tight knot in her stomach, but she hadn’t come this far to back off now. She wanted to have him even if it was for one night. She wanted to experience it. Even the foreplay had been like from the other world. Well, it had been from the other world. And he’d said he’d never experienced something like that before, either. Maybe he would change his mind.

”Fine”, she answered. 

 

Suddenly she saw his eyes blaze red in the darkness. Then his Devil face emerged, he spread his wings and rose into the air above her, his whole body flaming red and disgusting burnt. She couldn’t recognize him as he was hanging there, his eyes looking into her eyes. 

He stretched his arms open. He looked terrible and strangely appealing at the same time. She held her breath, fear, and excitement fighting in her.  
”This is what you want?”, he growled in an unrecognizable voice.  
Chloe had sat up and looked up at him.  
”Come down from there and behave yourself”, she said, sounding braver than she felt. 

Lucifer complied and Chloe lowered herself on the bed. He came down and floated on top of her, a couple of inches above her body without touching her.  
Chloe swallowed hard. A part of her still couldn’t believe this was true. She touched his shoulder and let her hand then wander around his neck. Her hand prickled and itched but it didn’t burn as she’d expected. 

She drew him close and his appearance started changing. Soon, all that was left of the unworldly creature was the reddish beam in his dark eyes. Lucifer landed on top of her, this time skin against skin. He snatched the hem of her t-shirt in his hand, undressed her and whispered:  
”You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”  
”I like it that way”, she said hoarsely.  
”Are we going to stay friends when this is over?”, he asked.  
”Yes.”, she said impatiently, not really listening anymore. 

He pinned her arms above her head and took her panties off with his other hand and spread her legs. Chloe felt fully helpless and her every cell hummed so excitedly that she thought she would pass out. She saw him lowering his wings around them so that it was like she was in a private secluded place with him. He took one nipple between his teeth and bit on it hard and Chloe heard a loud screeching voice coming from her mouth. 

”I’m sorry dear, but I can’t stop any more”, he said breathily and pinched her other nipple between his fingers. Chloe arched her back and started to wriggle under his weight. It felt heavenly. His hands squeezed her wrists painfully but she didn’t care. She felt how wetness started pooling between her legs and her pussy felt achingly swollen and hot. 

Lucifer looked at her. Her face, her body, her wide spread legs and the pink wet core that was fully exposed to his gaze. Lucifer stiffened as his eyes met her wet slit and with one swift pull, he tugged one feather off his wings. Then he slid it between her legs, around her clit, and between her lips. It was unbearably arousing and Chloe started begging, incoherent words spilling out of her mouth: ”Please. Please. I can’t.…I need..” 

Chloe felt the warmth and the glowing light starting to spread in her again. ”I’m going to fuck you so thoroughly you don’t remember your name anymore”, he promised and his words turned Chloe even more on since he rarely used that kind of harsh language. Lucifer released her wrists, grabbed her thighs and pushed her hips in the air so that he could see her ass as well. Then he started licking her. His tongue circled her clit and then moved down between her wet lips all the way to her anus. A couple of strokes like this and then he pushed his tongue inside her, moving it in and out until his mouth wandered on her clit again, sucking on it gently. She climaxed screaming, trembling and shouting his name. She was all alight again and at the moment the incomprehensible pleasure took over, she had a feeling she could fly by herself.

Lucifer ate her out until the last drop and pressed her clit with his thumb so that he could draw every last bit of the climax out of her. At this point, Chloe thought in a haze that he had been probably right. She already had difficulty to remember her name and he was only getting started. 

Lucifer took her by her hips and lifted her from the bed. ”You’re glowing like a neon sign”, he grunted and pressed her against the window. ”How unfortunate that we are up here. Now only helicopter pilots can see you.” He wrapped her legs around her and she felt his cock at her entrance. Chloe shut her eyes and felt how the tip of his penis dove into her, slow at first. He angled her higher and then she heard him whisper: ”You belong to me now, you little vixen”, and in one sharp move he pushed into her with all his strength. She was so full and stretched out that it almost hurt. But when he started moving, pulling out almost entirely and then diving in again, she rocked her hips cautiously and earned a few well-chosen dirty words. 

Lucifer bit her on her shoulder, on her ear, and on her neck and fucked her against the cool glass so that she started trembling again.  
”Oh no, I won’t give it to you, yet”, he said and pushed his thumb into her mouth. She tasted herself.  
”Suck on it”, he commanded and Chloe did, her eyes locked with his.  
He let his cock slide along her hot swollen slit and then started moving.  
Chloe realized he’d flown them to the ceiling and she didn’t know if she was on top of or under him. He pressed his body against hers so that she felt the ceiling against her back.  
Then he really started to play with her. 

Chloe felt she was going crazy with all the sensations running through her body. Lucifer slammed into her hard and fast and his hands were all over her, squeezing, pinching and stroking. His mouth tortured her breasts and when he kissed her, his tongue explored the inside of her mouth so thoroughly that it felt as if he was ravenous and she was his feast. She tasted blood on her tongue and felt the light in her growing unbearable. The moment she started contracting around him he captured her wrists again and his pushes grew so deep and long that the world was spinning behind Chloe’s eyes.

She had never felt like this. It was so good and so bad, so sweet and so decadent, a moment full of white light and strange black emptiness. Lucifer climaxed as she was still diving deep into her orgasm and he groaned like an animal. At that moment she saw things rise into the air. 

The shards of glass, the bottles, the pillows, the books and magazines, even the chairs were floating and spiraling around them. The lamp lights started flashing as if they didn’t know whether to shut down or burn brighter than ever.

They fell down to the floor, Chloe on top of him, his wings surrounding them again. He pressed her tightly against his chest and then asked in a pained voice:  
”Chloe, I didn’t mean to..damned - are you alright?”  
”No”, Chloe replied.  
She felt him tense and added sated and low.  
”If I don’t get another round, I might just die.”

—————————

Early in the morning Lucifer woke up and pulled Chloe, who was still sleeping, tighter against his chest. He felt satisfied and…happy. He hadn’t felt that kind of feeling for such a long time that he had a hard time identifying it. Suddenly, his Father’s plots and the thousands of years in Hell didn’t seem important. He didn't feel the raging anger or the tiring defiance that had plagued him for so long. 

Chloe started moving and opened her eyes, turning to look at him.

Lucifer stiffened. In the darkness of the night, he had only seen how she had been alight in his arms but in the bright light he saw, what he had done to her. Her whole body was bruised and bristled, red scratches crossing her neck and arms.

He felt as if something heavy was pressing the air out of his lungs. 

”This has to stop.”, he said, all happiness vanishing from his mind, giving way to a sickening fear.  
”I don’t know why, but I will destroy you if we keep doing this”, he added.  
Chloe looked at herself and seemed to pale a bit.  
”Lucifer. There must be an explanation for this. I wasn’t hurting when we…And I don’t feel that bad…I just…I just loved it. I loved it.”

She caressed his cheek but he pushed it away.  
”You have to go”, he said as coolly as he could and felt the aching pain and rage returning.  
”You don’t mean that”, she replied after a short pause.  
Lucifer gritted his teeth. ”We have to move on. I refuse to…to abuse you. Next time I'd break your bones or something worse.”

Chloe stared at him tears visible in her eyes.  
”Fine”, she then answered. ”There is an explanation for all this but if you don’t have the courage to find out what it is, then fine. You’re a goddamned coward!”  
She strode to the couch where she had left her clothes.  
Lucifer rubbed his face and muttered: ”In one thing you’re right. I am goddamned.”


	5. Chapter 5

After a week Lucifer was sitting in one of the numerous strip clubs of the city. 

He stared at the dance floor and felt utterly bored. He had paid for a lap dance, too, but hadn’t especially enjoyed it even though he had tried his best. It wasn’t much fun when he didn’t have any interest in persuading the girl to come to his place.

He had drunken the whole day and the previous days, too, sniffed cocaine and tried to get as numb and carefree as possible. He had celebrated with brunettes, blondes and redheads. He had even brought a couple of them to his apartment, determined to have sex with them. 

The closest he’d got was when he had undressed two women and looked at them to play with each other on his bed. When they had invited him to join them, he’d fled the scene and been driving around the city most of the night. 

He couldn’t tell apart one woman from another. All he could see was, that none of them was Chloe. Sex with other women didn’t appeal to him anymore after what he had experienced with her. It didn’t matter how drunk or high he got, he couldn’t stop the memories of her body against him flooding into his mind; her reactions, her scent, her sweet pleading tone. Or the enormous mental and physical relief after their climax. He couldn't even get hard for other women. Him, who always got it up, as often as he wanted to!

He hadn’t been to the police department and Chloe hadn’t tried to call. Amenadiel had stopped by one day and lifted his eyebrows in his condescending way when he’d seen the mess in the bar and in what condition he was. 

Lucifer decided to leave the club, feeling utterly miserable, frustrated and fed up with himself. He’d go to bed. Alone. 

——————————-

Chloe was on her way to Lux. She had told Linda about what had happened and she had been surprised to find out that instead of prescribing her some strong antipsychotics Linda had believed every word she’d told her. She had suggested that she would discuss the matter with Lucifer’s brother. Chloe had got his number from Linda and Amenadiel had agreed to meet her in the club although he had sounded a bit surprised.

After the realtor’s murder had been solved - she had been trying to blackmail a developer after she’d found out about his shady business - there hadn’t been much interesting going on at work. She had left early after writing a pile of reports.

It was still early when she arrived at the club. Amenadiel was sitting at the bar and greeted her friendly.  
Why can’t I fall for such a good-looking, friendly guy like him, Chloe thought fleetingly.  
”I have to talk about Lucifer”, she said.  
”I’m not surprised”, he replied in a resigned tone.  
”I know that he’s the Devil. I know it now and I figured out…Linda implied…that you might be something else than a regular human being as well..”  
He smiled.  
”I am.”  
”Can I ask what are you exactly, then?”, she asked curiously.  
”I’m an angel.”  
Chloe shut her mouth. This all was so surreal and new to her that she decided to leave the subject and focus on her problem.

”Then maybe you could help me. Could we sit in a booth there? It is…it’s personal”, Chloe suggested and Amenadiel nodded.  
They went to a far corner of the club and sat down. Chloe felt nervous and awkward about talking about such a private matter with a virtual stranger, but this was the best idea - and the only one - she had.

Amenadiel looked calm and waited her to begin.  
”I have a problem with Lucifer”, she started.  
”He has a tendency to create problems”, he answered dryly.  
”I slept with him”, she blurted quickly before she would lose her courage.  
Amenadiel lifted his glass and took a sip of his drink.  
”You’re not the first”, he said playfully but then he seemed to notice Chloe’s anxious expression and stopped joking.  
”What is it? What happened?”  
”I really don’t know. When we…when it happened…I mean the sex..” Chloe felt terribly uncomfortable but she breathed in and tried again.  
”Something strange happens when we’re together. Lucifer says it hasn’t happened before with any other woman.”  
”And what is it then?”  
”When we’re together, you know, having sex…I start glowing with light. I mean really glowing like a light bulb.”  
Amenadiel stiffened for a second and Chloe could see he was clearly astonished.  
”And this happens every time you’re together?”, he asked.  
”There is something more”, Chloe continued in a more even voice, now she’d got started.  
”It is…it feels better than anything I’ve ever…it’s incredibly amazing, but…”  
Amenadiel lifted his eyebrows and encouraged: ”But?”  
”It is somehow so fierce or something…that I get bruises and scratches when I’m with him. I don’t suffer from it and the marks soon disappear, but it upset him so that he doesn’t want to be with me again.”  
”Hmm..”, was everything that Amenadiel said.  
”Do you know what it is about?”  
”I might. But if you don’t mind, I would like to talk about this with Lucifer first. It can be that he doesn’t understand it himself either. Or doesn’t want to understand.”  
”Can’t you give me a hint, at least.”  
”Let’s say that the light has to do with his feelings..the bruises - maybe too, I’m not sure.”  
Chloe could see that it was all he would say but felt a bit more relieved. 

There might be an explanation after all. Just as she had suspected.

————————————

As Lucifer came to his apartment Amenadiel was waiting for him. Lucifer frowned at him.  
”I don’t give a damn what you’re doing here or what you have to say. So, hush, off you go, big brother.”  
Amenadiel didn’t seem to care about his attitude.  
”You look terrible. What have you been up to?", he asked instead.”  
”None of your business. I go to bed now. Good night.”  
”Sit down.", Amenadiel commanded.  
”I won’t.”  
”It’s about Chloe.”  
Lucifer’s gaze sharpened.  
”What is it? Has something happened to her?”  
”Yes.”  
Lucifer could feel fear snaking up his spine and sat down in an armchair opposite his brother.  
”Well spill it out. What is it?”  
Amenadiel’s expression was something between a grin and a grimace.  
”You.”  
”What do you mean? Did she tell YOU about our…”  
Lucifer didn’t really know how to describe their ”thing”. He didn’t do relationships but he couldn’t describe it just as a fling or a one night stand either.  
”She told me you slept with her.”  
”Well yes, it didn’t end well.”  
”Chloe didn’t seem to think that way. In her opinion you are chickenshit.”  
”Oh yes, she told me that, too.”  
”Lucifer”, Amenadiel said in a serious tone and Lucifer expected some kind of a harangue to begin. He was slouching in his armchair and leaned his head against the back of the chair.  
”Don’t you remember the light?”, Amenadiel asked.  
”What light?”  
Lucifer was interested again and turned his gaze to Amenadiel.  
Amenadiel sighed.  
”What is your name, you moron?”, Amenadiel asked impatiently.  
”What does my name have to do with anything?”, Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
”Light-bringer. Your name is Light-bringer in all ancient languages. And in Latin it’s Lucifer.”, Amenadiel said.  
”Oh thank you, you know I did rule Hell in the Roman age and the Middle Ages too. I know my Latin.”  
”Chloe told me you make her radiating light when you make love.”  
”We had sex.”  
”No, you made love.”  
”Oh, for crying out loud! Call it what you want!”  
”Lucifer. I remember when you were born and I remember how you got your name. Right from the start, something happened every time you touched something you loved. It could be our home, our mother or your friend. You made them glow with light. The greater the love, the greater the shine. Sometimes you made even things rising around the light. Hence, the name Lucifer.”

Lucifer frowned and tried to remember things he had wanted to forget for thousands of years. 

”When you grew older and angry and started fighting Dad, you lost it. And we all know where you ended up. To a place with no love or light.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer was walking under a bright blue sky, a fresh breeze of air brushed his hair and he stepped out of a palace without a ceiling. The walls rose to inexplicable heights and were made of magnificent malachite walls and turquoise columns. He walked to the enormous stables of his Father and searched for his favorite stallion. 

It was light grey and not as tall as most of the horses but he was strongly built and good-natured. He always came to Lucifer when he saw him and put his muzzle on his shoulder, his eyes big and blue. Lucifer reached for his mane and looked into his eyes and started laughing when he felt a moist breath against his cheek. The horse started to glow, the white light bright even in the brightness of the surroundings.

Lucifer hugged the horse but then everything went dark, his eyes blinded after the light. The mane in his hands had turned into the blond hair of a woman. He squinted his eyes and then the light hit him again. He recognized Chloe, her skin burnt, eyes empty, body strangely twisted but alight and glowing like a wildfire.

Lucifer started shouting her name, tears falling down his face, heavy pain spreading all over his body from his chest. 

When he woke up he was sweaty and his stomach was tied into tight knots of fear. 

He had been thinking about the discussion with Amenadiel all night and some fragments of memories had resurfaced, one of them the horse in his dream. But the latter part of his dream made her anxious. He should talk to Chloe. He had to know that she was alright.

——————————

When Lucifer called Chloe it had been over a week since the magical night they'd shared. Her first reaction was to end the call before it could start, but she was too curious to know what he had to say. Maybe Amenadiel had already discussed with him.

”Hello Detective”, Chloe heard his cheerful voice and squeezed the phone in her hand as if to keep his voice as near as possible.  
”Lucifer! Did you call me to inform that you have another wife?”  
She fought to keep her voice light, remembering how painful that trick had felt after she had imagined they had started something special.  
”The matrimony felt very suffocating last time even if it wasn’t real, so no. I’d like to see you and talk about something. I know you met Amenadiel.”

At that Chloe had nothing to say. A wild, annoying hope started growing in her heart and she agreed on meeting him in his place.

Chloe groomed herself as thoroughly as she could. She was afraid, she would meet him entertaining an entourage of half-naked women when she’d arrive. If that would be the case, she wouldn’t be the gray mouse of the group.

She dug out a dress, her friend had forced her to buy for a Christmas party last year. She’d never worn it though because she’d felt it was too flashy for her but this time she’d need all the self-confidence she could gather. When she saw her reflection in the bedroom mirror, she felt satisfied. The dress was a bright red sleeveless thing made of high-quality fabric that hugged her slender form, and it was short enough to make her legs look amazing. Her hair and skin were glowing, and her lipstick matched the dress. A pair of nude pumps and she was ready to go. 

 

————————————

 

When Chloe strode to Lux, she noticed she was early and ordered a margarita from the bar for courage. She’d meet Lucifer upstairs in twenty minutes. After the drink, she felt more relaxed and when a good-looking blond man approached her, she let him pay another drink for her. 

He was wearing an expensive looking dark green suit and a lighter green shirt which highlighted his hooded eyes which were exceptionally green. He introduced himself as Levi and told he was a marine biologist. Levi looked at her so admiringly that it made her feel beautiful and confident and she laughed a little too loud to his clumsy jokes.

Suddenly, Levi fell silent in the middle of a sentence about his research of the new species in the Pacific and Chloe saw him turn and stare somewhere behind her. 

She turned around on her stool, too, and saw Lucifer. He looked exceptionally handsome in his full black attire but his attention wasn’t focused on her. He stared at Levi so cold that Chloe was afraid of the poor guy freezing to death.  
”Lucifer”, Levi greeted unexpectedly and smiled brightly.  
”Levi”, Lucifer answered, his face a cold mask.  
Then he barked so loudly that the people nearby turned to stare them:  
”Out!”  
Levi frowned.  
”Come on, Lucifer. I’m just relaxing here…”  
”I own the place and you have nothing to do here.”, he interrupted and sounded so angry that Chloe wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d punch him in his face.

Levi stood up and said: ”You know, not only you should have the right to celebrate a bit.” He smiled at Chloe and took his business card from his pocket.  
”It was nice talking to you. Give me a call sometimes”, he said.  
Chloe glanced at Lucifer. She felt sorry for the guy and gave Levi a huge smile.  
”Thank you. Maybe I will.”

As soon as Levi left, Lucifer snatched the card from her hand and put it in his pocket.  
He let his gaze wander on her face and dress and Chloe could have sworn he swallowed.

”What was that? How did you know I was here?”, she insisted.  
He didn’t answer.  
”You’ve been having fun while I’ve been gone, haven’t you? In that dress, you don’t look uptight at all. Very well done!”, he said softly and a smile on his face but his eyes were flaming with…was it jealousy? Chloe started to enjoy the conversation.

”Well, I thought we were done”, she answered and smiled back at him as innocently as she could.  
”Maybe we are, but you should still be careful. There are a lot of bastards just waiting for an opportunity to use a woman like you.”  
”Worse than the Devil?”, she asked cheerfully, encouraged by the margaritas.  
”Oh, I am not a bastard. I’m a legitimate son, though I have some issues with my Dad. But who hasn’t?”  
”Oh shut up. Where have you been?”  
”Around.”  
”I’m certain that you’ve had your share of fun then, so don’t come preaching about me having a drink with a nice, well-behaving man.  
His eyes darkened and he looked serious.  
”Levi is not nice and certainly not well-behaving. Would you come upstairs with me now? We really have to talk.”

Lucifer's gaze was so intense and passionate that she felt her bones melting.  
He pressed a kiss on her mouth and traced her lips with his tongue and the insurmountable warmth and lust built up in her so quickly she was afraid of falling from her stool. She grabbed him by his collar and felt the prickling hot light starting to form inside her but he ended the kiss before she’d ignite and start glowing again. 

Chloe still felt dizzy when Lucifer took her by her arm and guided them to the lift.  
Suddenly he squinted his eyes and said in a frustrated voice. ”I think I have an uninvited visitor in my apartment.”  
”If it is some kind of stewardess waiting in her lingerie I don’t come”, Chloe replied.  
”Oh, it’s nothing so interesting. Come.”

In Lucifer’s apartment they met Levi again.  
”Hi!”, Chloe greeted him cheerfully. ”How dare you be here after the master of the house sent you away?”, she asked ironically and a bit amused. 

Lucifer wasn’t in the mood for conversation.

”You son of a bitch! Do you think that I don’t hear and feel you anymore after this little vacation?”  
Chloe stepped back as Lucifer grabbed Levi’s collar and lifted him high against the wall.

Levi looked a bit shaken but answered evenly:  
”Why can’t I have a bit fun, too? I wanted to know what is so special about this woman that you had to shout at me like that? She looks very tempting, I have to admit. Maybe we could share?”

Lucifer lowered Levi so that he could press his face almost against his and growled in deep, furious voice: ”You have your job to do and when I command you, you obey.”  
Chloe saw that Lucifer’s eyes burnt bright red and he slapped Levi in his face.  
”And one more thing. You ever touch Chloe and I will destroy you.. and anybody trying to do something like that, for that matter. You can spread the word.” 

He let Levi go and Levi rearranged his green suit, looking offended.  
”Lucifer, I’ve never heard you speaking this way about some weak…”

Chloe let out a surprised cry when she saw Lucifer attack. His appearance had changed and he was all devil beating Levi so hard that she was afraid for his life. 

Suddenly a vortex started spiraling around Lucifer and Levi. It seemed to consist of sand, sparks and ashes and some kind of black fog. After a couple of seconds, Chloe could hardly saw them. 

She ran in the middle of the raging storm and heard Lucifer’s terrified voice shouting ”No!”, just before she felt a sinking feeling, a pressure that spun her in the air and as the feeling of rotation ended, the first thing she sensed was the darkness around which somehow seemed to creep inside her and a sinister sensation of pressure in her lungs, as if she didn’t have enough oxygen to breath. 

Lucifer and Levi materialized at the same time. Lucifer looked human again except for his eyes that still burnt flaming red. 

He seemed to grow in size and for a second Chloe saw a mouthful of bestial teeth and black dust blowing from his nostrils. She looked up at Levi and froze, terrified. Levi’s good looks were gone. Instead, she stared at a figure which had a head that reminded her of a giant fish with sharp teeth and a chameleon-like tongue. He seemed to float in place, his lower part consisting of numerous tentacles which produced some kind of black waterlike liquid, creating a flowing cloak around him.

”What..?”, was everything Chloe could say, feeling every second sicker and sicker.  
”You’ve been recently so infatuated with your little girlfriend that you really didn’t notice me watching you earlier. She is absolutely gorgeous. So unfortunate, she decided to join us here. I have a feeling she doesn’t belong here.”

Lucifer grabbed Chloe in his arms in one strong pull and waved his hand in Levi’s direction so that he smashed against the gray wall. His body disintegrated for a moment but then he rose up again as if nothing had happened.

At last Levi seemed to get the message and backed off. ”I will torment you worse than any serial killer for this”, Chloe heard Lucifer growling as Levi’s shape disappeared behind the corner.

Chloe felt herself shaking and she pressed her face against Lucifer’s collar, trying to breathe and ignore the terribly morbid feeling in her.

”What…who…who is that?”  
”As he said, his name is Levi - or that’s what we call her. His full name is Leviathan. He supported me during the rebellion and was thrown out at the same time. My closest subordinate with..well, it doesn’t matter. 

Lucifer kissed Chloe’s forehead and started walking the endless looking passages and lanes between the gray walls. As he walked and occasionally turned from some corner he went on:

”He tends to be envious. Obviously, he’s grown envious for me having a vacation and…having you.. and his nature has taken hold of him. His specialty is bringing about chaos with water. Remember the Tsunami of 2004? One of his greatest accomplishments in his opinion. He’s got this taste for dramatic gestures. I hope we get out of here fast, but if you see water, be aware.”

Chloe started coughing and shivering. Her breath was short and shallow and the unnatural awful atmosphere around her scared her and made her faint.  
”Lucifer…I can’t..can’t breathe.”  
Lucifer looked down at her, his eyes full of fear and concern.  
”You don’t belong here. This place will destroy you, quickly.”  
”This place is…”  
”Yes…this is Hell.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer carried Chloe to the great square. It was a place for celebration which was otherwise rarely used and far away from the thrones of princes. Chloe looked pale and she shivered as if she was cold and she coughed all the time. It was the ashes. He had difficulties breathing himself but it must be ten times harder for her. 

He spread his wings, emptied his mind and rose up flying. For a second it felt that he’d succeed but then he hit an invisible barrier or ceiling he had never experienced before. He tried again and again until he had to give up. A strangling fear started taking over and a black wave of desperation overwhelmed him. 

Lucifer stepped inside of the halls, driving away demons at their work. He looked at the torture devices and blood on the floor, smelling rotten flesh, vomit, and excrement. Chloe started to gag and he put her on the floor for a little while in order to clean up the place. Lucifer lifted his hands, closed his eyes, concentrated and recited an incantation he hadn’t used many times in this place. 

The room became clean, the devices vanished and a huge, old poster bed with red curtains and soft pillows stood in the middle of the room. He couldn’t do much for the ashes and the stink but he could create candles and incenses to make it at least a bit better for her. 

He lifted Chloe up again and laid her down on the bed.

Chloe’s eyes opened and she gestured for him to come near. 

”I think…think I can’t take this for long”, she panted.  
Lucifer climbed the bed next to her and pressed her against his chest.  
”I try to figure something out.” He heard the desperation in his own voice but Chloe didn’t seem to react. 

Her pulse was slow and Lucifer saw a bluish color creeping to her cheeks.  
He took hold of her hand and squeezed it hard. Chloe moaned a little and Lucifer felt the same stream between them that he’d noticed every time they had slept with each other and when she had held his hand during the bath after the last time he’d come back from Hell. 

”It’s so dark..”, she managed to hiss faintly but he felt her pulse pounding a bit faster. Lucifer kissed her, chaste and careful at first but then harder. He felt her becoming more alive, moving against him, her tongue meeting his. He interrupted the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes burnt unnatural bright and feverish but her breathing had eased up. She wrapped her arm around his neck and whispered:  
”I love the way you touch me…but it feels so bad, too...As if there were tortured…people screaming inside me. But somehow it makes me endure this better.”

Lucifer didn’t say a word. He suspected that Chloe sucked his feelings and experiences of this place to herself. Like she reacted to his positive feelings by glowing. He didn’t want to think about the word ”love” or what it might mean. He couldn’t believe he was capable of such an emotion after being exposed to Hell for an eternity. But maybe his experience of and tolerance for Hell could keep her alive until he’d think of something better. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Chloe who climbed on top of him and said in an almost unrecognizable voice: ”Touch me. Take me. Fuck me.” She started undressing him impatiently. It was as if she was possessed. Lucifer couldn’t help getting aroused even though he saw that she wasn’t completely herself. 

They rolled on the bed, Chloe squirming and whispering incoherent obscenities in his ears until Lucifer couldn’t fight the temptation. He took one of the tassel tiebacks of the curtains and tied her by her wrists to one of the columns. She was naked and she turned her head to look into his eyes with a tormented, black gaze. Lucifer felt the rest of his self-control crumbling and his appearance changing. He pulled her by her hair and slammed himself inside her from behind, without any more foreplay or tenderness. Chloe screamed and offered herself, guiding his flaming hands on her breasts and grinding herself hard against him. She glowed alight but the glow was reddish and it looked like she was on fire.

Through the fog of lust and need, something pierced into Lucifer’s mind. 

It was his dream, the image of Chloe, eyes empty and her body in an unnatural position. This wouldn’t end well. He forced himself to pull out of her and released her before the animal inside him would take control again.  
”No no no no”, she was panting but Lucifer took her in his arms, pulled her close and caressed her, trying to calm her down.

”This doesn’t solve the problem”, he said in a shaky voice. ”It might only make things worse. Make you something you’re not.”  
Chloe tried to fight him and muttered: ”But I need it, I really need it, please.”  
He buried his face into her hair.  
She seemed to calm down. After a while, she started shivering again and whispered:  
”I feel like drowning.”

After that, she didn’t speak a word. She lay on her back and her eyes stared somewhere up at the ceiling. She was burnt and limp and Lucifer felt her pulse fading away and her skin becoming white where the bristles didn’t cover her.

Frustration and fear suffocated him and he felt tears of anger and desperation prickling behind his eyes. What good was it to be the Lord of Hell if he couldn’t get one human out of here? Then he saw black water coming from under the door. He felt them: his princes, at least some of them were approaching with Leviathan. 

Instinctively he stretched his hand and as the door opened he kept them away with his force.  
”You brought a living human here and we’ve decided we need to negotiate what to do with her.”  
It was Asmodeus, the prince of Lust.  
”She’s dying here so there is nothing to negotiate on”, Lucifer roared.  
”You’re wrong”, Asmodeus smiled. ”We can keep her alive just like you just did..I haven’t been with a human for..well for a very long time and Leviathan agrees with me.”

They couldn’t move further because of the invisible wall Lucifer was keeping between them but he wouldn’t be able to keep them away forever. He refused to turn Chloe into some kind of slave in Hell, even if she’d be a slave of his own. And even though he would find some way to protect her, he didn’t know what would happen then. Nobody had ever been protected in Hell. His demon princes were volatile at their best and something like this might easily lead to a war.

The only alternative seemed to be letting her die here.  
He looked at Chloe. Her eyes were almost lifeless and her skin stone cold.

Lucifer decided to try something he’d never done since he was thrown to this godforsaken place. He pressed his lips on hers and started whispering, not quite aware of the words tumbling from his mouth:

Lord God almighty,  
Forgive me for I have sinned  
Let me live in a way that pleases You

This woman has no place here  
I beg you to take her back to life and earth  
And I beg you to protect her  
Let her live a life full of joy and happiness  
And let your angels guide her on her path

Give me the strength to send her back where she belongs

I will surrender  
I will come back and take my place in here  
And I will take any punishment  
And I will never fight you again…

As he was still talking, Chloe opened her mouth and a white blinding light started flowing from her mouth, her body shining and glowing like never before. It was as if she was covered with diamonds which reflected light all over the place. The demon princes at the door backed off and closed their eyes, screaming. 

She started spinning and whirling around, taking Lucifer with her as they bathed in light. Lucifer could see the gray walls starting to crumble and falling down, a magnificent thunder quaking Hell. 

As they reached earth again they crashed on the floor in front of the lift - the same spot they had left. 

———————————

As Chloe sat up on the floor she felt as if she’d woken up from a terrible nightmare. She felt the taste of the ashes in her mouth and her dress looked a bit dusty but the most disturbing thing was the memory of what had been going on in her mind while being in Hell. 

Lucifer had kept her alive but the images of darkness, headless people moving under black water, horrified screams that had echoed from the middle of a big bonfire, insane laughter, a sense of violence she’d felt twisting the inside of her, the pressure in her body and limbs as if it was being torn apart, made her still feel sick. The images had streamed from him as if he’d been a channel between her and Hell and she realized that without him, she would have most likely ended up dead very quickly. 

She remembered the vicious lust that had invaded her and she blushed at her behavior and the words that had spilled out of her mouth.

”Are you ok?”, she heard Lucifer asking.  
Chloe looked at him. He looked tired and pale but otherwise healthy.  
”How did we get out?”, Chloe asked. She had no memory of what had happened after he’d refused to continue having sex with her.  
Lucifer avoided her gaze and at first, it seemed he wouldn’t answer at all.  
”I just found the right spell”, he then said and grabbed Chloe by her hand. ”Actually, I’m surprised to find myself here”, he then added. 

”You’d better go and freshen up a bit”, he said to Chloe and she complied without arguing. She felt filthy and dirty even though she couldn’t see anything on her but the blisters Lucifer had left on her skin. 

When she came back, she saw him sitting on a couch, drinking whiskey, immersed in his thoughts. Chloe still felt a bit dizzy and sat beside him.  
”You know, I feel the ashes too. It never bothered me before, but now…I am not sure why but I guess it has something to do with you.”  
”Maybe it’s a good sign.”, Chloe suggested.  
Lucifer laughed bitterly.  
”Hardly.”  
”What did you do to get me out of there?”, she asked. ”And I want a real answer now.”  
Lucifer didn’t answer right away. Then he grimaced and confessed:  
”I prayed. For the first time in my existence as the Devil. A desperate move but it worked.”

”Lucifer. Amenadiel said that the light has something to do with your feelings. Did you see the light in Hell when…”  
”Yes. Amenadiel reminded me of a fact I had forgotten. My name comes from a power I once had. I believed to have lost it. If I loved something, I made it glow with light. Lucifer, Light-bringer in Latin, that’s my name. And now, after thousands of years, it seems that I have found something to love again.”  
He kept a small pause and continued: ”You.”

Chloe swallowed a tight lump from her throat and felt how a lonely tear started to flow down her cheek. She climbed onto Lucifer so that she straddled him and held his head between her hands. 

”I knew it had to be something special”, she whispered and pressed a kiss on his lips. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. ”I know what I feel but I wasn’t sure about you. I’ve never felt something like this - like you’re part of me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Chloe felt Lucifer stiffening and breathing in before he spoke:

I haven’t got a lot of time here, Detective. I happened to make a promise to go back.”

Chloe stared at him astounded. 

”I promised to do that. Actually, I promised to do anything, if I’d get you out of there alive.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe stared at Lucifer horrified. She had just heard what she had wanted for ages and now it seemed that her victory would take Lucifer away from her.  
”I don’t believe it”, she said.  
”What is it you don't believe?”, Lucifer asked.  
”That, that God would take this from you and me, us…”  
”Believe me, he has shown some very long-term determination with me. Now that he got me on my knees, I don’t believe we have some kind of happily ever after together.”

Chloe felt like crying, but she grabbed Lucifer’s hand and said:  
”If we only have little time..”  
Lucifer grinned mischievously.  
”Do you have dirty thoughts right after returning from Hell, Detective? Maybe you have some devil under that good little surface.”  
”I just want to cuddle…”  
”Sure you do. I know how you cuddle. Now, could you cuddle as you did in Hell? Here, I think you don’t turn into some kind of demon, at least.”

Chloe scowled at Lucifer but blushed at the same time as she remembered her frenzied behavior.  
”You are incorrigible.”  
”I am, I'm afraid, dear.”  
A bristle drew Chloe*s attention and she asked:  
”Do you have any I idea, why I get these marks when I’m with you?”

Lucifer looked uncomfortable but decided to explain. 

”When it all was new and my wrath was uncontrollable, I used to seduce people to serve me. As a reminder of their deal with me, I gave them a permanent mark. Often, they looked exactly like your bruises or bristles but they never healed. Yours do. At the height of the witch hunts I had already stopped doing deals like that and focused on…err.. more refined methods, creating irresistible desires without taking slaves on earth and ruling Hell - the latter is a hell of a job, by the way - but the legend lived and any person with strange marks on their body was easily declared as a witch and my servant: meaning that hundreds or thousands of innocent people were killed in the name of me. And, ironically, in the name of the church and my Father.

 

”Do you mean, that these marks are Devil’s marks?”, Chloe laughed.  
”Perhaps they are coming from my dark side. I’ve never wanted to possess anything so much as you. But you are somehow resistant to that side of me.”  
”That serves you right. You're already complacent enough”, Chloe said.  
”It might work vice versa. When you started to play your flirting games with me, I didn’t really stand a chance. But you know what, - when I’m gone you can write a book about these theories. Now, I think you’re right about cuddling. I’d like to undress that cute red thing off you.”

He stood up and wrapped Chloe’s legs around his hips and threw her on the bed.  
"Because I’m not sure how long time we have, I suggest we spend all the possible time in bed", he suggested.  
”I have to go to work tomorrow”, Chloe replied.  
”Well, maybe we can do that and find some kind of a nice closet somewhere in-between.”  
Lucifer opened his shirt and opened the zip of Chloe’s dress. She kissed him and for the first time, he let her guide her. Chloe kissed his mouth, his cheekbones, eyes, and neck and let her hands wander on his body, tenderly and slowly. If they only had little time, she’d need to explore every inch of him, so that she’d have at least memories to comfort her.

As Lucifer entered her, they eyes locked and they kept the eye contact until the first fierce, magnificent waves of her orgasm started to run over her. ”Look at me”, Lucifer whispered in her ear, and in the middle of her climax, she saw his eyes burning almost black, full of passion and love and his wings luminous white in the light coming from her. Her skin enlightened the whole bedroom and when Lucifer came, he kissed her and growled into her mouth something unclear and they rose into the air for a while, flowing there, their limbs entwined with each other. 

When they landed, Chloe was crying, partly because of the power of her orgasm and partly, because she didn’t know how to go on with her life if she’d lose him forever. Lucifer pressed her against his chest.  
”Don’t cry, let’s have fun, as long as we have time for it”, he said nonchalantly but Chloe could hear the pain behind the careless words, too.

They kept making love the whole night and when it was time to wake up and go to work, Chloe didn’t even feel tired. But Lucifer wasn’t there, lying beside her. Chloe stood up and went to the bathroom. She didn’t notice it at first, but after a shower, she wrapped a towel around her hair and then realized that she had no bruises or bristles anywhere. Because it was hardly two or three hours since they had made love, it was exceptional. She needed to show this to him. But Lucifer was not to be found. She waited for half an hour in case he’d gone out to grab something to eat and then she went through the whole apartment and after that she checked Lux. She couldn’t find him anywhere. 

This was it? He’d gone without saying anything? Hadn't he had any choice? Her body felt heavy and her soul was aching as if it was tortured in those terrible devices in Hell. When she came back to the bed to put her dress on, she found one white feather on a pillow. 

Lucifer was gone.

——————————————

The next weeks went by in a haze. Chloe was working. There was an interesting murder case to solve but she didn’t feel the same rush of adrenaline she’d used to have before when beginning a new case. A thousand times she was about to open her mouth to comment something to Lucifer or she was waiting for him to make an improper comment in front of everybody. 

Even at home, Trixie was asking where Lucifer had gone because he had been a regular visitor in their home. She told the same lie to her as to her colleagues: that he had traveled away and might not come back. It wasn’t actually a lie, was it?

Lux hadn’t been closed but there were rumors about a new buyer and Lucifer’s apartment was locked - for once. 

Chloe woke up every morning with a feather on a pillow next to her and she’d started collecting them in a large vase in her bedroom. As the feathers were white and long, they made a great interior decoration item. Nobody had seen them except for Linda who'd once been in her bedroom when she had forced her to go out and "see someone else than Trixie". She had lifted her brows when she had noticed the feathers but when she had asked about Lucifer, Chloe hadn’t known what to say without bursting into tears. Instead, she had told her how she found one feather a day on her bed. She suspected that Linda knew about her feelings anyway and had known about them long before she had admitted them to herself. 

When three months had passed she got mad at herself. She should get over this - if not completely, then at least find some work motivation and meet other people. A colleague of her, Rick had asked her out a couple of times now. She liked the guy and he was fun. Fun was something she hadn’t experienced for a while.

To be honest, she wasn’t overly excited about the date. But she should start doing something else than wander around her apartment, depressed and numb. So she started to groom herself unwillingly. They’d agreed on meeting in a nice little Italian restaurant which served good food and wasn’t too fancy. 

Chloe chose a miniskirt and a simple pullover and remembered she had worn the same outfit when Lucifer had stood her up, ages ago, it seemed. Some lipstick and she was ready.

When she came from the bathroom, she stopped. A tall dark-haired figure stood by the window and examined her feather collection. Chloe closed her eyes for a second and wondered if she had crossed the line and was now psychotic. But he didn’t disappear.  
Lucifer turned around and smiled.  
"Hello, Detective. How nice of you to save my little presents like this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe stood still for a moment. Then all the hurt and pain burst out of her as anger.

”What are you doing here?”, she started with a cold voice. Lucifer opened his mouth but Chloe was faster.   
”Where have you been? I barely survived that disgusting realm of yours and you…only after some hours you disappear! Undoubtedly for someplace more fun. So much about your love and affection! Why didn’t you even wake me up when you left? Didn’t it matter to you? You thought it would be hilarious to let me be waiting for you and looking around the empty place?   
Maybe you even followed me from some…some..freaking parallel universe?”

”Chloe..”, Lucifer said quietly and stepped towards Chloe.  
”No!”, Chloe snapped. ”Don’t come near to me! I’m sick and tired of you disappearing without saying a word every time we experience something special. Some feathers don’t cover it. You said you might have not much time, but…”

At that moment the doorbell rang. For a second Chloe wondered who could be there. Right, Rick.  
”I have a date today. If you have something to say, you’ll have to wait. I’ve been crying and mourning for months and you decide to show up exactly on a day when I try to move on.”

Apparently, Lucifer had heard enough and came to Chloe and pulled her in his arms.   
”I am sorry. I am so sorry”, he whispered into her hair and held her tight against his chest. Frantic sobs shook Chloe’s body and she didn’t even hear when the doorbell rang again. She tried to push him away, tears falling down her face and when that didn’t work she slapped Lucifer in his face. 

”Feisty, aren’t we?”, Lucifer murmured and took her by her arms. As the doorbell rang again, he lost it, marched to the door and Chloe heard him declare: ”The date is canceled!”, before Rick had time to say a word and then she heard the door slamming shut.

Chloe went after Lucifer and wiped her face, saying: ”How dare you try canceling my date after coming here without any warning.” She took her phone in her hand and called Rick. He was confused, but Chloe explained that she had had an argument with an old friend. 

She put her coat on and snapped: ”If you have something to say, you wait here. And if you’re not here when I come back, don’t bother coming back anymore, ever.”

——————————-

The date was a catastrophe. Rick kept babbling about baseball and complaining about work and Chloe couldn’t think about anything else but Lucifer and if he’d be at home when she’d return. 

When the waitress came to ask if they’d like to have some dessert, Chloe said: ”I’m sorry Rick, but I’m really tired and have a bit of a headache. It’s been a nice evening but could you drive me home?”  
”Does your headache something to do with that guy in your home?”, Rick asked a bit gloomily.  
”Well, maybe partly. I’m so sorry if I’ve been a bad company but I need to talk with him..”  
Rick didn’t ask more and Chloe was thankful for that. 

He drove her home and when she opened the door and went inside, she saw Lucifer on her couch, watching Survivor.  
”Detective! How was your date? I’m happy it didn’t take too long. But this show. I’m appalled. Why do these people want to torture themselves voluntarily if they have everything at home?”  
”Cut the crap, Lucifer”, Chloe answered and sat in an armchair opposite.   
”What are you doing here?”  
Lucifer shut down the tv, his face serious at last. 

”I didn’t have a choice”, he then said.   
”What choice?”, Chloe asked.   
”I didn’t decide to leave you alone that morning. I woke up to the feeling that I get when I errr…travel to Hell. In the process, one feather fell down onto the pillow. I was thrown back to Hell and I wasn’t able to come and go like I used to. When I came to this world I had only seconds so I started to leave you a feather so that you’d know that I was thinking about you.”

”So how can you be here now?”  
”Well, it seems that my career as the Devil has taken a regrettable turn. I was quite certain that my existence would end there since I couldn’t stand the pressure, the ashes and the smell anymore and the ludicrous princes just maddened me all the time. I wanted to tell them to go to hell, but unfortunately, they already are there.”

”So now you’re here forever?”, Chloe asked, not quite comprehending where this story was going.  
”Well, Dad saved me in the last minute. Heaven is out of the question for me, obviously. Not with my past and to be honest, I’m not sure I could adjust to that environment anymore. If I remember right the angels don’t really have a good sense of humor. In other words, they’re dead boring..Take Amenadiel for example…”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. ”So that’s it? You’re going to wander here on earth until the end of the world?”  
Lucifer fell silent.  
”I’m not certain. But if I could choose, I would like to stay here with you. If it means wandering here after you’re gone, then so be it.”  
Chloe lifted her eyebrows and waited for more.  
”See, my Father is convinced of me loving you. Apparently love is also the reason I can’t stand being in Hell anymore. But he’s not sure if you love me. If you can accept my past.”  
”But I know”, Chloe said. ”And I was there, in Hell”, what else could he want?”

”He wants you to see me. Now, I wasn’t given any explanations but I can guess what he meant.”

Chloe leaned her elbows against her knees, crossed her fingers and stared at them for a while.  
”What does that mean - exactly?”, she asked.  
”Well, my Father is not famous for giving clear explanations and for you it was 3 months but you see, dealing with my Dad may feel like one second but on earth, it may well be six months or years. Basically, I think you have a journey ahead of you. And if you still, after that, decide to…want to be with me, I understood, we could be together as long as you live here on earth.”

Chloe stood up and went to Lucifer. She had never seen him so helpless and - frightened.  
She pushed him back against the couch and climbed on top of him.   
”If you promise this was the last goddamn time you run away from me, I’ll do it and be with you.”  
”Detective, I’m not sure you understand what you will…”  
”I don’t care. I love you. I love who you are now. Not your ancient self or past evil being.”  
”Still Chloe, I must warn..”  
”Shut up and kiss me.”

He did, and for a short while, everything was exactly as it should be. Lucifer’s hands crept under her pullover and he asked hoarsely: ”Did you let Rick kiss you? Or touch you?”

Chloe lifted her head. ”Don’t you know me at all after all this time?”  
”Very well then. I just thought I might have to hunt him down and beat him up if he’d done that.”  
”You once said, you have no taste for fidelity. Logically, you shouldn’t be jealous then.”  
”My love, many things I’ve said and done - although in good faith - is a load of rubbish.”  
He drew her back and kissed her neck. ”At the moment I have no taste for these stupid clothes of yours.”

He pulled the pullover off her and carried her to the bedroom. As Lucifer’s hands undressed her and his lips wandered all over her body, the familiar light grew in Chloe. She felt the sweet melting feeling inside her and the explosive relief to be so close to Lucifer again. She started undressing his suit urgently and huffed satisfied when she felt his skin against her own at last. 

The whole bedroom was full of light coming from her but suddenly she couldn’t feel his lips anymore, his touch didn’t reach her and she felt like ascending and sinking at the same time. ”Lucifer!”, she shouted, but she couldn’t see him anymore. She couldn’t see her bedroom either. It was dark and bright at the same time, which made no sense but suddenly everything opened as if she’d come out of some kind of a corridor. 

She looked around her and noticed that she was walking in an environment that reminded her of a jungle. The trees were huge and seemed to reach the sky, heavy fruit hanging from them. There were flowers of all kind and color and streams of bright water here and there, in which she saw big fish swimming and occasionally jumping. The scent of the place was somehow intoxicating and relaxing at the same time.

After a couple of hesitant steps, she noticed she couldn’t see her own body. But she could see someone else. 

A beautiful bare naked woman with a honey-toned skin and a glowing long black hair. She sat at a foot of a tree and stared smiling at something, her eyes sparkling with joy. Chloe moved closer and stopped all of a sudden. The woman lifted her arm and seemed to reach for something that was not visible to Chloe, something that was behind the tree. A man came forward and he lifted the woman in his arms, against the tree and started caressing the woman. As they started having sex, he pulled a fruit off the tree and put it on her lips. Her eyes were closed and mouth open and Chloe saw how she bit on the fruit, greedily and lustful. The man turned his head and Chloe saw what she already had guessed. 

The man was Lucifer, even though he looked a little different. His features looked somehow more innocent, but his eyes were ice cold and filled with wrath and his smile wicked and contemptuous as he looked at the woman he was fucking. 

A scorching dull pain went through Chloe. As soon as the woman had tasted the fruit, Lucifer seemed to cum, pressing the fruit against her mouth so hard that its juice was flowing down her chin and then he simply vanished. 

The woman fell to the ground, confused as if she’d woken up from a dream. The sky went dark and Chloe saw a huge snake curled up around the tree. She knew where she was. She was in paradise. Or more accurately, in paradise lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe was thrown from paradise to chaos. She saw the fall of the Western Roman Empire as Lucifer disguised himself as one of the leaders of German tribes on the borders of the empire. He encouraged the tribes to attack the empire that had newly become Christian. He acted as an advisor of the emperors and made them believe that they didn’t need to worry, let them believe in their power and left wars and chaos behind him until the empire was in ruins. 

He seemed to be everywhere, taking a role after another. His mesmerizing eyes and words tempted to pride and miscommunication from the representatives of the Holy Roman Empire and Byzantine and he managed to divide the church into two competing parties. He took a form of a cardinal or a politically recognized person of noble heritage, messing up with the minds of the people and fucking the wives and daughters of those same people at the same time. Later he convinced so many different parties to support different popes, that nobody really knew anymore who should really be called the successor of Saint Peter. 

He took over the mind of the inquisitor Kramer and made him write down the rules on how to punish witches with his colleague Sprenger. He spoke to Pope Innocent VIII in his dreams and brought false news as a messenger. As the pope issued orders to punish witches based on the writings of Kramer and Sprenger Chloe saw him laughing out loud at his success and at pope’s name. 

The ironic part of all was, that Lucifer didn’t seduce the people blamed for witchcraft. No. He moved from a town to town, from a village to village and spoke with both ordinary people and nobility, fucking men, wives, daughters, and sons, convincing them to be afraid of the witches as the Devil’s advocates. People became paranoid and scared and it didn’t take long as Chloe saw hundreds of thousands burnt and tortured people. She smelled the burning flesh and the smoke and became so nauseous, she would have thrown up if she had had a physical body. 

Lucifer didn’t seem to care about his victories. When something was achieved he was already focused on something else.

He turned the desperation of Henry VIII to get a male heir to a madness that led him to marry all over again, killing his wives and causing the break with the papal authority. 

He decided to play a wealthy house of Medicis and acted as their advisors, servants and sophisticated noblemen to convince a worldly, greedy and ambitious family to try and reach for the power of the pope. As the Medicis and Julius II rose to popes, Lucifer celebrated in local inns and brothels, his laughter maniac and frightening. He had messed up the mightiest office of God so, that the popes were now more interested in wars, power, and money than the spiritual leadership. 

In Russia, he befriended with Ivan, who’d later get the name Terrible and they created a secret police killing both peasants and noblemen. He led him to the path of insanity which made the Czar kill his own son. As the wars related to the Reformation begun he celebrated again both in Hell and on earth. In the Americas, he made sure, that the Europeans would destroy the native societies in one way or another in the name of their more advanced culture - and God.

However, these accomplishments were only a small part of his great crusade. All the time he did other things: creating suspicion and pride, encouraging gambling and drinking and betrayal and all kind of evil things one could ever think of.

Chloe didn’t know this man. He wasn’t the same one she loved. Lucifer was relentless, tireless, cruel and endlessly creative. He didn’t hurt people himself but his coaxing and negotiating skills proved to be enough time after time and people ended up doing what he had schemed.

She wandered through the bloodshed squares of Paris and was forced to see guillotines in action.  
She saw Lucifer in a uniform of a French officer befriending a much shorter man than him who had exceptional charm and intelligent eyes. In no time, the man had crowned himself as an emperor. The more proud and greedy he got, the more horrendous were consequences to ordinary people. Years and years of wars, famine, and death all over Europe.

In the 19th century, Lucifer had refined his skills so, that his plots led to a chain reaction exploding as the First World War. He made sure that the politicians and diplomats of the victorious countries would put the blame alone on Germany so that the country would end up in a vortex of chaos. 

In no time he was in Vienna, his target an original young man who wanted to become a painter but was rejected by the Academy of Fine Arts twice. Lucifer followed him to operas and gave him money when it seemed that he’d starve to death. When the young man ended up in jail after a failed coup in Munich, he took the form of his jail mate and read and commented on his work named My Struggle. 

Lucifer moved to Russia for a while where he started talking to a young man in a Tiflis Spiritual Seminary and told him about Marxist ideas. 

As the revolution hit Russia, his friend had become a powerful figure in politics instead of becoming a priest as he had originally intended to do. When his friends tried to express some more moderate and peaceful ways to execute their ideology, Josif was mature enough to hunt them down and murder them. Actually, he had developed a great pleasure of killing people and Lucifer fed his paranoia which led him not only to kill his comrades but millions and millions of people in his own country.

As Lucifer’s new friends rose to power, it took not much time as the World War II began.  
Chloe stared a battlefield after battlefield, dying young men, guns, bombs, innocent children killed by bombings and all the unspeakable destruction around her. 

After the war had gone on for years and the United States had dropped the atomic bombs in Japan, she found Lucifer in Switzerland, in an inn, totally wasted. His eyes looked empty and somehow disappointed, the furious wrath was gone, his features, at last, tired and anxious. 

As a young pretty woman practically offered herself to him, he said no for the first time as far as Chloe knew. Chloe could feel the desperation and self-loathing exuding from him and even though she was scared, disgusted and she had cried almost all the way through her journey for his ruthless schemes, the hideous collusions and plots he had managed to create, she went to him. 

Lucifer couldn’t see her but Chloe sat down beside her, observing him. Lucifer ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his face as if wanting to erase it, ordering another schnapps and beer. Chloe saw his hands were shaking and his skin was pale, his whole figure bent forward as if he was hurting. 

She tried to touch him and when her hardly visible hand slid on his face and head even though she couldn’t really feel him, Lucifer lifted his head, surprised. She moved closer, stood up and stepped partly through him, letting her hands circle his body as if she was hugging him.

Lucifer’s whole body started shaking and his eyes closed. Chloe felt a great black wave of evil and horror hit her and for a while, she thought she’d disintegrate and fall in the strength of it. Her intangible body was strong though and she managed to keep herself in place. The schnapps glass dropped from Lucifer’s hand and he fell from his stool, shaking even more. The innkeeper ran to him and tried to shout at him, slapping in his face. It looked like Lucifer had some kind of a seizure, his hands stiff now, his neck bending backward and his body cramping heavily.

Chloe didn’t exactly know what she was doing, but she lay herself down beside him and then partly in him. The waves of horror running through her were so strong that Chloe feared she’d lose her grip on the moment and on her journey. He was trembling and growling but after a while, he seemed to calm down. 

When the staff carried him to a bedroom, Chloe went with them and rested against Lucifer the whole night. In that night, Lucifer slept well, the cruelty and vicious anger devoid of his dreams and he tried to grasp air as if she’d known that Chloe was there but couldn’t see or really feel her. 

Chloe knew he’d still continue his works but she believed that she had witnessed some kind of a breaking point of his mind. As dawn broke, Chloe felt the spinning movement in her and she was back in the strange corridor - and back in her own bed as if she’d never left. She opened her eyes, torn apart, not knowing what to feel and think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe opened her eyes in her bedroom. Everything looked exactly as it had been when she had been taken to her journey. Lucifer was beside her but he had thrown a blanket on her. She turned her head and looked that him. His gaze was cautious and fearful and undoubtedly he saw her inner turmoil.

”That wasn’t nice, was it?”, he said.  
Chloe estimated that even though her vision had felt like an eternity, it hadn’t taken much time on earth. Lucifer still had his shirt open and Chloe was half undressed under the blanket.  
”How long was I gone?”  
”It looked like you were sleeping. Five minutes, ten minutes tops.”  
Silence filled the room.   
Then Chloe said with difficulty, in a trembling voice:  
”So much destruction. It was overwhelming. And all you did was talk.”  
”Well yes, I used to be very thorough and good at convincing.”  
”You seemed to love it.”  
Lucifer seemed to flinch.  
”I did. At least I believed so for a long time.”  
”Why did you go to Switzerland in 1945?”, Chloe asked holding her breath.  
Lucifer frowned.   
”How do you know about it? I wasn’t plotting there anything.”  
”No”, Chloe said. ”It looked that you were tired and messed up.”  
”I was. I think it was when I started to feel really fed up with it all. I could have raised hell after another on the earth. Not that there hasn’t been misery and wars in the world since then, but I let my demons work them up. And believe or not, people do know how to fight with each other without much help from Hell, too.”  
”I tried to touch and hold you there in the inn, but you got some kind of seizure.”  
Lucifer eyes flashed surprised.  
”It was you”, he only stated.  
”What do you mean?”  
”I felt something that felt good. Something I had already forgotten. A wave of love…as if something or someone would care for me. I’m quite sure it was the reason for the seizure. Love and the Devil don’t go well together. But after it, the feeling didn’t leave me alone, it haunted me for a long time.”  
Chloe stared at Lucifer. ”So do you mean… Did I start something there that has led to this? You taking time off and us working together…”  
”Yes. I think you did.”  
Chloe swallowed and sat up. She had a thick lump in her throat when she said:   
”I…I think I have to think about it. Lucifer, I love you so much, but what I saw, was so, so disturbing…”  
”I see. Yes, of course. I leave you alone.”, Lucifer said, his face tense.  
”I’ve heard women love bad boys but I think my actions go way beyond the usual troublemaking.”

Chloe would have liked to say something, but at that moment she couldn’t.   
He left the room, buttoning his shirt up.   
”I’ll be in my place if you want to see me”, he just said and left Chloe alone, with her contradictory thoughts. 

—————————————

Lucifer walked in his apartment and felt like throwing things. He wasn’t angry or bitter - he had had his share of that, but he felt utterly miserable. This was it? Chloe had looked at her as if he was a disgusting insect. He was glad to be out of Hell but a future expanding before him alone felt unbearable. He knew he would be alone for the most of the time to come but even a couple of decades of happiness with Chloe felt worth it. 

And now Dad had decided to show what he was made of. He couldn’t really blame him. It was another thing to experience something ”supernatural” like human beings used to describe it than to see with your own eyes the consequences of the actions of a man - or whatever he now was - you thought you loved. 

As a week had gone by and Lucifer hadn’t heard anything from Chloe, he tried to go mingle with the people in Lux, but the noise and the inviting smiles of women only made him tired. It was ironic, really, how the lifestyle he had loved now felt so trivial. He went back home and started to make plans. He’d leave as soon as possible. 

Chloe had said she didn’t want him to run away again and since he had promised to do that, he sent her a text message to inform that he’d travel to Europe in two days. He didn’t get an answer and so he began packing and arranging things in LA. He decided to head for Budapest at first - it was a long time when he’d been there - and then continue wherever he felt like. 

The evening before his leave he took a bottle of tequila from the bar and poured a big glass for himself. As he started to cut lemon, he cut his finger instead. He flinched as he felt light pain and looked at his finger. The wound didn’t heal immediately like it always had. Chloe wasn’t there but blood still ran from his finger and he washed it and wrapped a napkin around it. 

He stared at the wound thoughtfully. It seemed that his Dad had made him human. Why he didn’t know. Maybe he had changed enough. Or maybe this was his expression of affection. But he was thankful he wouldn’t share the destiny of Cain. 

—————————————

Chloe had been busy with work and then Trixie had caught a cold. Even though she had said she’d need to think about it, it wasn’t really true. She wanted Lucifer as he was, despite anything. She just had experienced so much during a short period of time that she wanted some time to process it in her mind.

When she was alone, she went through her memories of Hell and how she had seen Lucifer playing people for thousands of years. In the end, she felt she didn’t really care about his past. It was not her place to judge what he had done during his fight with his Father. It was a world which was incomprehensible and full of mysteries for her. 

She also thought - with her small brain of a human being - that if God threw his son to a place like Hell and denied him in a way that he was not seen as a part of God’s world, it was not a big surprise that his son would do anything to hurt his Father and that if he couldn’t hurt his Father directly, he would attack the creation of God, Man. 

She was about to call him many times but always decided she’d better talk with him face to face. When she got the message from Lucifer, she knew what to do.

————————————-

Chloe was late. She had tried to leave for Lucifer’s place in time but some forensic evidence had been surprising and she had discussed it with Ella for too long. Then Dan had been late as his car had broken in the middle of a motorway. It was already nine o’clock and she feared Lucifer would be somewhere partying before leaving LA. She had tried to call him but he hadn't answered. 

When she arrived at the apartment she thought at first that it was empty. Everything was in place and there were no signs of Lucifer anywhere. Then she saw movement in the balcony and walked there. Lucifer sat in a chair his back to her and smoked a cigarette. 

Chloe stopped at the door.  
”Hi”, she said with an uneven voice.   
Lucifer turned in his chair taking another drag from his cigarette.   
”Detective”, he answered, cautiously.  
Chloe swallowed hard.   
”I got your message.”  
”You didn’t care to answer it, though. Why did you come?”  
”I thought I’d better see you take that plane.”  
”Well, my flight doesn’t leave yet. You have to wait for 12 more hours. But I assure you, I will be away before you know it.”  
”I tried to call you earlier but you didn’t answer.”  
”Oh, I’ve been here for some time now, my phone must be somewhere in the apartment.”  
Chloe’s hands were shaking and she breathed in before she got the words out. 

”I wouldn’t like to see you leave alone. I - I have a lot of unused vacation time and I thought I’d like to see Europe with you.”  
Lucifer didn’t answer right away, just ground out the cigarette in an ashtray and Chloe tried to lighten the atmosphere.  
”You know, smoking is a bad habit. Even if it doesn’t affect you, the smoke…”  
”Oh, it does affect me, too”, he replied, ”but I thought I’d better have at least some sins to recognize myself.”  
Chloe stepped forward.  
”What do you mean?”  
”I noticed that I’ve become mortal.”

Lucifer stood up and pressed Chloe against his chest. Then he presented a small cut on his finger.   
”How ordinary, isn’t it? It would definitely have been more spectacular to have a bullet hole in my arm or something like that.”  
”I’m glad you found it out in an ordinary way. But why?” 

”Maybe because you love me despite what I have been. Maybe because I’m in love with the loveliest human being in the world. If I behave myself - and you behave yourself, we just might be lucky enough to go to Heaven after our lives on earth. And I don’t have to socialize with those boring angels.”

Chloe lifted her face to Lucifer and said: ”You know, I’m not famous for my sense of humor either.”  
”No, but you are evolving in that area, thanks to me.” Chloe rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck and whispered:   
”I do have a wish.”  
”Anything my mortal body and mind can do”, he grinned.  
”I have had some dreams. Of you behaving very badly with lots of women throughout the history of man.”  
”Oh have you indeed?”  
”I thought we’d have some time for you to show me how you seduce respectable women and make them act like some..”  
”I’m in it”, Lucifer interrupted her and lifted her in his arms. 

They fell on the bed, Lucifer undressing Chloe so fast that she doubted if he really had become human. He tied her hands behind her back and positioned her on her knees. Then he grabbed Chloe’s hair and tugged it so that her head was bent backward.  
”Did you mean something like this”, Lucifer muttered in her ear.   
”Yes”, she sighed and shrieked a little as he pulled her head tighter in his grip.

Lucifer ran his mouth on her neck and bit on her earlobe as his other hand squeezed her breast, twisting and pulling her hard nipples. Chloe felt inexplicably aroused of his rough hands and when his hand slid on her belly and down on her wet swollen pussy, she moaned as Lucifer huffed: ”You truly are a bad girl. You’re drenched.”  
He pushed his finger between her lips, circling her clit and then palming her pussy, making Chloe whine and push herself backward, offering her ass to him.

She heard him undressing and then his other hand held her in place from her waist as his other hand rubbed her ass cheeks, pinching and slapping them. Chloe felt totally helpless and all she could do was trying to grind herself against his hand. 

Suddenly, she felt something blunt sliding against her wet slit and then at the entrance of her anus.   
”Lucifer…”, she started, confused.   
”You’re such a horny little thing that it serves you right to have something in your both holes.”  
Chloe shut her eyes, partly scared partly excited. She felt something sinking in her anus. The sensation was dizzying. She felt impossibly naughty when she noticed that it didn’t hurt. On the contrary, she got even more turned on and started panting heavily.  
”I knew it”, Lucifer growled and pushed and pulled the item back and forth and made Chloe wail for pleasure.   
”I’ll fuck this little ass of yours someday.”

Lucifer pulled her closer to her, bit on her neck, starting to torture her breasts again. Suddenly she felt a hard pinch on her nipple and noticed he had put a nipple clamp on her other breast. It hurt and made her crazy at the same time and as he put the other one in its place, she screamed for pleasure.

”For heaven’s sake, fuck me”, Chloe begged and at last she could feel how he moved her so that she could feel his rock hard cock at her entrance. ”You like to fuck like a slut, don’t you?”, Lucifer asked hoarsely and sounded astonishingly devilish. His words together with a pressure on her breasts and anus and his tip of the cock against her pussy made her cum suddenly and violently. She lost all reason and all she could do was taking in the blinding waves of pleasure and pray for more. 

”I will deprave you so that you’ll never ever look at another man”, Lucifer panted. In one swift move, he pushed his huge cock in her. He kissed her roughly, licked her sensitive skin on the nape of her neck and bit on it again. 

As he started moving, fast and hard, Chloe felt tears falling down her cheeks as another orgasm hit her. She felt her pussy and anus contracting and her skin was ablaze with such intense sensations she thought she was losing her mind. 

Lucifer slammed in her and she could feel him grow even bigger inside her even though she had believed it was impossible. 

”Fuck”, he grunted and pulled himself out. ”You make me come so fast with that sweet tight little cunt”, he hissed and released Chloe’s hands and rolled her on her back. He lifted her legs on her shoulders and pushed himself in, slowly this time. 

Lucifer’s cock drilled inside. When he commanded Chloe to suck on his thumb and she felt how stretched her anus and pussy felt and saw how feverish Lucifer looked at her, she started to come again. It was like drowning and exploding at the same time. She could hear herself moaning out loud and sobbing from somewhere far away and then she felt Lucifer lose his control and come hard, swearing and panting her name over and over again.

They lay there for a long time and then Lucifer kissed her, removing the mysterious item from her anus. He grinned and showed her not very big but roundish candle he’d snatched from a nightstand. ”I can be very creative”, he said and let the candle drop down onto the floor. Chloe looked at the candle and started to laugh. ”I know.”

Lucifer pulled Chloe on top of him and started caressing her back.   
”Did that bring some relief to your thirst for dirty vicious sex?”  
”It really did”, Chloe replied.   
”I have to admit that I got a bit carried away, too. But now, my dear I have a wish, too.”  
”And what is that?”, Chloe muttered satisfied.  
”I’d like to have you slow, tenderly and for a long time, maybe for hours…not that I don’t appreciate your newly found dark side, but making love like that would be a new experience to me, especially now that I’ve admitted to myself that I love you.”

”Oh, that sounds perfect for me. Did you notice that I don’t glow anymore?”  
”Yes, and you don’t get any marks either. Are you bored with me now?”  
”You have proved to be very creative - even as a mortal being, so no, I don’t think so.”  
”That’s great!”, Lucifer replied.  
Chloe had only one suggestion to make.   
”What if we stay here for the next 10 hours and then head for the airport?”  
”Don’t you need any luggage?”

”I already have all I need”, Chloe answered and kissed Lucifer, her heart so full of love and joy, she could swear she glowed - was Lucifer mortal or not.


End file.
